Syn marnotrawny
by thingrodiel
Summary: Historia o tym, jak Edward opuścił Carlisle'a w latach 1927-1933.
1. Chapter 1

**SYN MARNOTRAWNY**

Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your wary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more  
**- Kansas, **_**Carry on my wayward son**_

_Krew szalała w żyłach. Pulsowała euforią, płynęła szaleńczą radością, zabijając strach i niepewność. Za jakiś czas, gdy pierwsze emocje opadną, sumienie przekrzyczy wciąż uderzającą do głowy adrenalinę i stłumi obezwładniającą radość._

_Jeszcze nie czuł tej dziwnej samotności, która z pewnością go dopadnie. Na razie poddał się zniewalającemu spełnieniu. Na języku wciąż pozostawał smak, w nozdrzach wspomnienie zapachu. Gardło już nie piekło._

_Był syty. Czuł się jak pierwszy człowiek na Ziemi, któremu udało się popełnić wyjątkowo rozkoszny grzech i nikt go na tym nie przyłapał. Chciał więcej. Jeszcze raz!_

_Nie było otępienia. Nie odczuwał przyjemnej ciężkości, lecz lekkość we wszystkich członkach i cudowną jasność umysłu. Tym różnił się od uzależnionych od opium ludzi._

_Różnił się też tym, że był wampirem. Przed chwilą skończył swój ludzki posiłek. Nie pierwszy  
i z pewnością nie ostatni._

_Przymknął oczy. Za chwilę zajmie się ciałem. Jeszcze przez moment będzie się rozkoszował słodyczą sytości. Na zmartwienia zawsze przyjdzie czas. Te chwile, gdy jego umysłu nie bombardowały myśli wszystkich ludzi dookoła, były tak krótkie! Tak ulotne! Odchodziły zbyt szybko, by mógł się nimi znudzić. Opanował już sztukę zabijania resztek ludzkich odruchów przed polowaniem. Tłumaczył sobie, że to instynkt. Jest drapieżcą, dlaczego więc miałby żyć inaczej niż drapieżca? Czy lew ma wyrzuty sumienia dopadając antylopę? Czy w związku z tym zacznie jeść trawę? Nie, ponieważ nie zrobił niczego wbrew swej naturze. A zatem wampir też nie powinien ograniczać się nakazami natury moralnej. _

_Przez jakiś czas poddawał się tym przemyśleniom, czując rosnącą irytację. Znów tłumaczył się przed samym sobą, próbując znaleźć odpowiedź na pytanie "Co by Carlisle powiedział?" Wiedział jednak, że żadna z odpowiedzi nie usatysfakcjonowałaby jego stwórcy. _

_Wytarł ręce w spodnie. Zrobił to dziwnym, szybkim ruchem, zbyt prędkim, by zauważyło to ludzkie oko. Nie musiał tego robić, gdyż dłonie miał czyste. Czuł się jednak, jakby Carlisle stał nad nim z rozczarowaniem w oczach i smutnym milczeniem, a on klęczał przed nim, usiłując się wytłumaczyć. Nim jednak dotarł do niego prawdziwy powód nerwowych ruchów i myśli o wampirze, wstał szybko i podniósł z ziemi pozbawione krwi ciało._

_Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że po prostu tęsknił._

**JESIEŃ/ZIMA 1927**

_ASHLAND, WISCONSIN_

Esme przyłapała swego męża na wpatrywaniu się w drzwi. Robił to często, szczególnie wieczorami, kiedy wydawało mu się, że jest sam. Łudził się - ona zawsze stała gdzieś blisko. Przez chwilę przyglądała mu się w milczeniu, po czym podeszła do niego i dotknęła jego ramienia.  
- Też za nim tęsknię - powiedziała, gdy Carlisle odwrócił się w jej stronę.

- Wciąż się zastanawiam, czy naprawdę go ograniczałem. I gdzie on teraz jest? Jak sobie radzi?

Nie przyznał, że nie był w stanie uwolnić się od myśli o swoim synu. Miesiąc temu Edward wyszedł, trzasnąwszy drzwiami, nim do końca przebrzmiało echo wykrzyczanych przez niego słów.  
Esme nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko zastygła w doskonałym bezruchu, wpatrując się w męża. Myślała o tej samej scenie i o tym, co wtedy powiedział Edward. Na samo wspomnienie czuła kłucie w miejscu, w którym niegdyś biło jej serce. Nigdy by nie pomyślała, że wampiry mogą odczuwać ból.

- Jest młody. - Zdecydowała się w końcu odezwać. - Bunt. To minie. Wróci - dodała, choć nie była tego ostatniego tak pewna, jak by chciała.

Carlisle zaśmiał się gorzko, cicho.

- Mój Boże, jak bardzo bym tego chciał. Czuję jednak, że to nie nastąpi szybko. Jeszcze się... nie wyszalał.

W głębi ducha miał nadzieję, że Edward nie uczyni niczego, czego później miałby żałować. I tej nadziei uczepił się niczym ostatniej deski ratunku, nie dopuszczając do siebie myśli, że Edward robi to, co wszystkie wampiry na świecie.

Zabija. I bardzo chce to robić.

Choć Carlisle wolał myśleć, że więcej w tym wszystkim było chęci zranienia go, niż samej żądzy krwi. Bunt? Edward nie był młodzieńcem, choć jego twarz temu przeczyła. Z drugiej jednak strony jak miał rozumieć słowa swojego syna? "Uczyniłeś ze mnie monstrum, a potem każesz mi być kimś innym." Zupełnie jakby mówił mu "Sprowadziłeś mnie na świat i chcesz, bym był tobą". Nigdy wcześniej tak boleśnie nie odczuwał bólu rodzicielstwa, jak w tamtej chwili, kiedy w myślach pozwolił mu odejść. Miał jednak nadzieję, że jego syn będzie pamiętał też ostatni mentalny przekaz. "Tylko nie zapomnij wrócić."

- Carlisle?

Wrócił do rzeczywistości. Esme podawała mu płaszcz i kapelusz. Miała smutne oczy. Czekała ją kolejna samotna noc w pustym domu, od którego ścian odbijała się tęsknota.

_NOWY JORK_

Odkąd trzasnął drzwiami w domu Cullenów, minął miesiąc. A jednak wciąż czuł się jak bezdomny, pomimo wygodnego mieszkania na przedmieściach oraz wolności, która na niego spłynęła. Żył samotnie, choć wyczuwał czasem woń innych wampirów. Za każdym razem zapach był trochę inny. Żaden krwiopijca nie spędzał w tej części miasta więcej czasu, niż to absolutnie konieczne.

A zatem Edward był masochistą.

Czasami miał ochotę stanąć z którymś twarzą w twarz. Tak bez powodu, byle zostać dostrzeżonym. Wstrzymywał jednak te zapędy, ilekroć docierał do niego zapach drugiego wampira. Nie rozglądał się też wtedy, choć wiedział, że osobnik musiał być na tej samej ulicy. Inaczej by go nie wychwycił zmysłami. Na dobrą sprawę wiedział, że po spojrzeniu krwiopijcy w twarz chciałby odejść, a tego nie mógł sobie zagwarantować, jeśli któryś go zauważy. Poza tym inni z pewnością także czuli jego obecność, a jednak nie szukali jego towarzystwa. To znak, że lepiej im nie wchodzić w drogę. Zresztą krwiopijcy z natury byli samotnikami. Tylko Carlisle i Volturi, którzy dla Edwarda byli czymś w rodzaju rodzinnej legendy, wyłamywali się z tej reguły. Być może jeszcze ktoś żył w wampirzej komunie, ale były to rzadkie przypadki. Tak czy siak Edward nie zamierzał tworzyć nowej rodziny. Właśnie się z jednej wyrwał i chciał zakosztować czegoś innego.

Tęsknił za spacerami po ulicach w ciągu dnia. Nie wymagał, by chodniki były zalane słońcem - to minęło po pierwszym roku z Carlislem. Poza tym i tak nie mógłby wtedy wyjść na zewnątrz, by się nie ujawnić. Pragnął wyjść, gdy po ulicach będą chodzić ludzie. Na razie jednak było to niemożliwe. Na początku października pogoda dopisywała i słońce regularnie ogrzewało całe miasto. Mógł polować tylko w nocy, kiedy słońce nie zdradzało jego natury.

Wstrząsnął nim dreszcz, kiedy wspomniał swoją pierwszą próbę. Wysoki, chudy mężczyzna. Emigrant ze śpiewnym włoskim akcentem i chropowatymi dłońmi. Pełen obrzydliwych, skołtunionych myśli. Splecione razem tworzyły kłębowisko wspomnień i marzeń o zabijaniu. Drżenie rąk zdradzało nieopanowaną, niewytłumaczalną żądzę krwi. Chciał być panem życia i śmierci, usłyszeć jak ktoś błaga go o życie. Zakompleksiony, pełen nienawiści do całego świata człowiek, który nie mógł być panem. Edward skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem.

Chciał złapać mężczyznę w ciemnym zaułku. Zmiażdżyć mu kark, nim ten zdoła krzyknąć. Tym jednym gwałtownym ruchem uciszyć jego krtań i myśli, które jak oszalałe atakowały wampira wizjami niespełnionych marzeń o zadawaniu cierpienia. Edward Masen pragnął rozszarpać mu gardło i nim zdąży jeszcze raz pomyśleć o tym, co robi, pić ludzką krew. Zaciskać palce na ramionach człowieka, radując się swoją siłą, ciesząc zmysły smakiem. Jego ciało sprężyłoby się, jakby zaraz miał skoczyć. Nowe siły wypełniałyby go powoli, dając obietnicę przyszłych czynów. To by było takie proste! Wystarczy zamienić kata w ofiarę!

Ale wtedy zalały go wspomnienia o Carlisle'ie. Co by powiedział? Oczywiście. "To potwór, Edwardzie. Masz rację. Ale to wciąż człowiek." I Edward tylko uderzył tego człowieka w ciemię tak, by stracił przytomność. A potem uciekł jak tchórz, wiedząc, że skołowany Włoch obudzi się za jakiś czas, a potem znów wyjdzie na ulicę, by kogoś zabić. Wyrzuty sumienia nie pozwoliły mu zabrać krwi swojej ofiary, a potem dręczyły go, że tego nie zrobił.

- Do diabła z tobą, Carlisle! - krzyknął Edward w pustkę mieszkania, wracając do rzeczywistości. Otrząsnął się ze wspomnień. Wstał z fotela i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Był wieczór, wigilia Yom Kippur.

Kiedy czytał w _New York Timesie_ notatkę o filmie, doszedł do wniosku, że datę premiery wybrano idealnie. Podobno akcja miała koncentrować się wokół tego święta.  
Szybkim (bacząc na ludzkie tempo) krokiem zmierzał w stronę centrum miasta. Przez jakiś czas zastanawiał się, czy nie złapać tramwaju, ale wstrzymał się. To zbyt duża pokusa! Takie kłębowisko ludzi w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu... To mogło źle się skończyć. Wprawdzie nie był głodny, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Poza tym wystarczył lekki ścisk, by ktoś mógł poczuć, jak zimna jest jego skóra.

Szedł ulicą. Co jakiś czas przemykał się ciemnymi uliczkami, w których, sprawdziwszy najpierw, czy nikt nie patrzy, nadrabiał opóźnienie szybkim, bynajmniej nie ludzkim, biegiem.

Lubił małe uliczki. Kręciło się w nich zdecydowanie mniej ludzi, co oznaczało mniej różnych myśli, które mógłby słyszeć. Poza tym typowo uliczny hałas nie dawał o sobie znać na taką skalę, jak w innych punktach miasta.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Boże, jakiż był dziwny! Unikał środków lokomocji w obawie przed tłumem ludzi. Chadzał wąskimi uliczkami z tego samego powodu. A gdzie miał zakończyć swój spacer? W centrum tętniącego życiem miasta! W najbardziej obleganym dziś miejscu! Ale z drugiej strony, co innego przemknąć się na swoje miejsce, gdy większość widowni będzie już siedziała, a co innego pchać się do zatłoczonego tramwaju czy autobusu i być oblężonym przez miękkie, ciepłe ciała.

Carlisle by mu nie pozwolił pójść do kina. Bałby się, że ktoś mógłby Edwarda rozpoznać jako krwiopijcę albo że zaatakuje ludzi.

- Niech diabli wezmą Carlisle'a i jego obawy - mruknął do siebie Edward, strzepując pyłek z eleganckiego garnituru. Nie zamierzał przecież rezygnować z zobaczenia najnowszych osiągnięć techniki własnymi oczyma. Nawet jeśli owa technika miała służyć wyłącznie rozrywce.

Zerknął szybko na biało-czarne buty. Lśniły czystością.

Zatrzymał się w końcu pod kinem. Nad wejściem świecił się neon "Warner's Theatre", powyżej wisiał wielki, zasłaniający niemal cały budynek, plakat z nazwiskiem Ala Johnsona i tytułem filmu. Przed wejściem stał tłum spragnionych nowego osiągnięcia kinematografii ludzi. W samym centrum wydarzeń tłoczyli się dziennikarze i robili zdjęcia. Edward ostrożnie usunął się z zasięgu kamer, choć miał wrażenie, że i tak nie wykazał się zbyt wielką ostrożnością i zapewne ktoś go uwiecznił na zdjęciu. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że akurat to zdjęcie nie nie znajdzie się w gazecie.

_Śpiewak jazzbandu_... Edward nie lubił jazzu, ale w tym wypadku gust muzyczny nie miał nic wspólnego z jego obecnością na premierze. Był ciekawy pierwszego filmu dźwiękowego. Musical na srebrnym ekranie? To dopiero coś! To była... czysta rewolucja. Jazz, który go zapewne zaatakuje z ekranu jakoś przeżyje. Ciekawość zwyciężyła sceptycyzm, czy cokolwiek hałaśliwego przebije nieudźwiękowiony geniusz Charliego Chaplina.

Zabawiając się takimi myślami, czekał na zewnątrz, aż rozentuzjazmowany tłum zniknie wewnątrz kina, a potem spokojnym krokiem wszedł do środka. Uchwycił ironiczną myśl biletera, że najbielszy z ludzi idzie obejrzeć film o Żydach, w którym będzie muzyka wymyślona przez czarnych.

"Gdybyś tylko wiedział!" pomyślał, opanowując chęć uduszenia go. Z tak skrajnym rasizmem jak dotąd się nie spotkał, a przecież segregację obserwował niemal każdego dnia. Bileter cofnął się o krok, jakby wyczuł, że ze stojącym naprzeciwko niego dżentelmenem coś jest nie tak. Był zbyt... nieludzki.

Edward dla zabawy błysnął w jego stronę nieprzyjemnym uśmiechem, z satysfakcją rejestrując poczucie zagrożenia w umyśle chłopaka. Wszedł na salę i, nikogo nawet nie musnąwszy, udał się w kierunku ostatniego wolnego miejsca w najdalszym kącie sali. Siedząca obok kobieta instynktownie przytuliła się mocniej do swojego partnera. Edward starł się nie roześmiać.

A potem światła zgasły i na ekranie pojawił się czarno-biały obraz. Wampir spojrzał na ekran. I wtedy się zaczęło.

Niczego nie zapamiętał z filmu. Publiczność wstrzymała oddech, gdy z ekranu popłynęła piosenka. Edward wstrzymał oddech, by nie prowokować losu. Umysły ludzi zostały opanowane przez silne wrażenia, chociaż historia rozgrywająca się na ekranie była dość banalna. Kłębowisko wrażeń układało się mniej więcej w jeden wielki okrzyk - Niesamowite! Wampir znalazł się w centrum hałasu, myśli biły go z każdej strony. Był zdziwiony. Nie podejrzewał, że w kinie będzie narażony na takie coś. Zazwyczaj w takim miejscu wszyscy chłonęli obraz, nie odrywając wzroku od poruszających się na ekranie postaci. Czy to dźwięk sprawił, że publiczność oszalała. Czy jemu także groziło szaleństwo?

Chciał uciec. Uciec jak najdalej. Nie mógł się skupić na filmie, świadomość otaczających go ludzi uderzyła w niego z całą swoją mocą. Czuł zapach ich krwi, przytłumiony nieco wonią perfum i brylantyny oraz silną nutą potu. Przymknął oczy i zaczął w myślach liczyć, co zazwyczaj go uspokajało. Jeśli wyjdzie z sali, zwróci na siebie uwagę. Jeśli tego nie zrobi – zwariuje.

Siedząca obok kobieta coraz mocniej przytulała się do partnera. Edward czuł to, ale już nie było mu do śmiechu. Miała się czego bać. Zerkała na niego z niepokojem w oczach, choć nawet nie drgnął.

- Louise, co się stało? - usłyszał cichy szept. To mężczyzna obok poczuł, jak silnie lgnie do niego jego towarzyszka. Zapewne drżała.

- Nie... nie wiem - odparła, tuląc się do niego. Otoczył ją ramieniem, co dało kobiecie złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Edward liczył. "Wait a minute, wait a minute..." To z ekranu. A potem "Och mój Boże!" i "To niezwykłe!" Kolory. Kolory? Nie. Dźwięki. Ktoś westchnął, ktoś zakasłał. Wybuch śmiechu. Piosenka. Znowu. To Jakie śpiewa. Na sali ktoś krzyknął "Och!".

Wampir zasłonił uszy dłońmi. Mimo to wszystko do niego docierało. Zakrył nos. Trochę lepiej.  
Zapaliły się światła. Edward wstał i szybko wyszedł, rejestrując jeszcze pełną strachu myśl Louise "Boże, dopiero co tu był!"

Na zewnątrz było ciepło. Przed kinem nie było już dziennikarzy, więc nie musiał pilnować się, by ktoś nie zrobił mu zdjęcia.

"A właściwie czemu nie?!" pomyślał, wdychając wieczorne powietrze. "Co to da? Czy ktoś mnie w ogóle zobaczy na tym zdjęciu? A nawet jeśli, to co? Pomyśli, że jestem wampirem? Najwyżej dojdzie do wniosku, że jestem albinosem." Uśmiechnął się. Czuł się o wiele lepiej, gdy nozdrzy nie drażniła mu już woń tłumu ludzi. Ulga rozluźniła jego mięśnie.

Szedł szybkim, zdecydowanym krokiem. Wyjście do kina okazało się błędem, ale trudno. Przynajmniej spróbował. Wiedział już, że nie może jeszcze przebywać wśród ludzi, bez narażania nikogo na ryzyko, a przynajmniej nie w takim tłumie.

Musiał zapolować, by pozbyć się pragnienia. Wprawdzie jadł nie tak dawno, ale jednak wolał na wszelki wypadek...

Zaciskając zęby z upokorzenia pognał niczym wiatr na obrzeża miasta. Uciekł od Carlisle'a i jego życiowej filozofii, by w samotności wciąż żyć według jej zasad. I choćby nie wiadomo, ile razy o to się złościł, nie umiał inaczej. Jego instynkt pokonała doktryna, jak w myślach nazywał postawę swego stwórcy.

Któregoś dnia złamie się i w końcu zabije. Będzie potworem, którym uczynił go Carlisle. Nic go przed tym nie powstrzyma.

_ASHLAND, WISCONSIN_

- Dlaczego on tak ryzykuje? - zapytał Carlisle, wpatrując się w gazetę, jakby mogła mu odpowiedzieć.  
- Kto? - zapytała Esme, chociaż doskonale wiedziała, kogo miał na myśli jej mąż.

- Edward - usłyszała w odpowiedzi. Carlisle wypowiedział imię swego syna spokojnie, ze smutkiem. Nie odrywał wzroku od pierwszej strony _New York Timesa_, na której był artykuł o wielkim sukcesie _Śpiewaka jazzbandu_. Obok widniało zdjęcie pchającego się do wejścia tłumu. Carlisle bez trudu wyłapał samotną, stojącą kilka kroków z dala od tego całego szaleństwa sylwetkę.  
- Zdjęcie jest dosyć niewyraźne - rzekła Esme, jakby to coś zmieniało. Zaglądała mężowi przez ramię, wpatrując się w obrazek i szybko ślizgając się wzrokiem po artykule.

- To on, kochana - odparł Carlisle.

- Wiem. To była luźna uwaga.

Zapadła cisza. Esme wyprostowała się i przez jakiś czas obserwowała siedzącego na kanapie męża. Opierał nogę na nodze, stopą zahaczał o mały stolik, na którym piętrzyły się przeróżne gazety.  
- Wiesz, że żyje - powiedziała w końcu, czując, jak bardzo bezsensowne jest to zapewnienie.

- Wiedziałem to już wcześniej. Wampira nie tak łatwo zabić. - Zamilkł na chwilę. Zastanowiwszy się w końcu dodał. - Boję się, że żyje zbyt otwarcie, że za dużo ryzykuje. Jego instynkty...  
Esme położyła drobną dłoń na ramieniu męża.

- Jego instynkty są pod kontrolą, dobrze o tym wiesz - szepnęła. - Nie martw się - dodała, choć ją samą dręczyło zmartwienie - Nie zrobi niczego głupiego.

Carlisle uniósł dłoń, która wciąż spoczywała na jego ramieniu i ucałował ją.

- Taką mam nadzieję.

_NOWY JORK_

W wigilię nowego roku wciąż nie przełamał swego oporu. Długo jeszcze słyszał w głowie skowyt bezpańskiego psa. Czuł się coraz gorzej, zabijając te zwierzęta. Pocieszał się wprawdzie, że i tak głodowały i marzły, a on, najszybciej jak się dało, skracał ich cierpienia, ale to nie pomagało. Sarny nie wydawały z siebie nigdy takiego dźwięku, jak przerażony kundel. Nie usiłowały mu wydrapać oczu, jak broniący się kot.

Doprawdy, był żałosny. Uciekł do Nowego Jorku, by żywić się kotami i psami. Żebrak w eleganckich butach. Kloszard w eleganckim płaszczu. Pośmiewisko dla wampirów. Ciekawiło go, co by na to Carlisle powiedział. Może by wybuchnął śmiechem? Skądże znowu! On potarłby dłonią podbródek i zrobił zadumaną minę, po czym pomyślałby "Mój Boże, Edwardzie". Aż się wzdrygnął. To go denerwowało w stwórcy najbardziej. Ta jego wieczna zaduma, mądre, pełne doświadczenia spojrzenie, ojcowski, łagodny głos, nawet gdy go łajał. Jego wielka, wieczna miłość, traktowanie go jak syna, ciągłe próby zrozumienia wszystkiego. Łagodność. Cholerny ideał.

Rozmyślania przerwał mu śpiew. Był czysty, dosyć głośny. Mężczyzna śpiewał wyjątkowo sprośną piosenkę i gdyby Edward mógł, spłonąłby rumieńcem. Ruszył w kierunku, skąd dochodziła kolejna niedorzeczna przyśpiewka, usiłując opanować dziwną radość. Pijany człowiek! Nieświadomy niczego! Nie będzie nawet wiedział, co się dzieje! Czy z takim poszłoby mu łatwiej? Edward nie był pewien, czy da sobie radę. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli o swym stwórcy, by nie powstrzymało go przypomnienie o moralności. Precz z moralnością! Precz z...

Wąską, wtuloną między kamienice, uliczką szedł mężczyzna. Zataczał się i śpiewał na całe gardło, czemu wtórowały odgłosy z pobliskiego klubu. Ludzie bawili się coraz głośniej, jakby zapomnieli o ryzyku. Edward wyłączył się na tamte odgłosy, porażony niezwykłym odkryciem. Wpatrywał się w niewysokiego mężczyznę z rosnącym niedowierzaniem. Czuł jego zapach. Zaciągnął się powietrzem raz jeszcze, dla pewności. Niemożliwe!

W tym momencie zauważył nadbiegających policjantów. Biegli w stronę zataczającego się jegomościa z dziką satysfakcją. "Mamy cię, gagatku!" pomyślał ten, który nadbiegł pierwszy.

- Nie! - zawołał. Nie był do końca pewien, czy chciał zapewnić policjanta, że nie powinien się zbliżać do pijanego, czy też może nie chciał, by to tamten skoczył na Bogu ducha winnego stróża porządku. W jednej chwili jednak znalazł się tuż obok i chwycił pijanego za ramiona.

- Przepraszam, to mój przyjaciel - powiedział szybko do policjanta.

Pijany spojrzał na niego lekko nieprzytomnie i uśmiechnął się szeroko, trochę głupawo.

- Szsześlifeho nofffoku - wybełkotał, chuchając w nozdrza Edwarda ostatnim posiłkiem.

- Jest bardzo chory - zapewnił mundurowego. W myślach pluł sam na siebie, że tłumaczy się przed człowiekiem z wyczuwalnym strachem w głosie, zamiast złapać "przyjaciela" i uciekać.

- Przyjaciel, taaa? - zapytał powątpiewająco policjant. - A jak to się zwiemy?

Pijak nonszalancko wyciągnął rękę w stronę stróża prawa i przeniósł na niego swój niemądry uśmiech.

- Pete jestem - powiedział, nawet się nie zająknąwszy.

Policjant skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem, czując od niego alkohol. Zwrócił się do Edwarda.

- Chory? Na mój rozum, to on jest zalany. Gdzieś pił?! Gadaj! - warknął w stronę uśmiechającego się mężczyzny.

- Szszo? - beknął Pete.

- Nie, nie, panie władzo, on nie jest pijany, naprawdę - zapewnił go Edward tak grzecznie, jak tylko potrafił. Musiał zabrać stąd "przyjaciela" i wydrzeć mu tę jedną tajemnicę.

- Bez gadania. Aresztuję was obu! - Policjant wypiął pierś i skinął na towarzyszących mu mundurowych. Edward usłyszał jego myśl o awansie za kolejny klub. Ktoś musiał dać mu zatem cynk, że za drzwiami ludzie bawią się, pijąc alkohol. Przez mózg jak strzała przeleciała mu refleksja, że ludzie są niezwykle pomysłowi, jeśli chodzi o robienie drugiemu na złość. I nawet robią to zgodnie z prawem.

Już chciał chwycić policjanta za kołnierzyk i powiedzieć mu, gdzie ma się wynieść, ale nie musiał. W tym momencie z klubu wytoczyła się jakaś para i znieruchomiała w pół kroku na widok policji.

Ona pomyślała "Cholera, gliny!"

On krzyknął:

- Cholera, gliny!

Wbiegli do środka, wrzasnęli i potem już cała sala wrzeszczała w panice. Policjanci zostawili Edwarda i Pete'a w spokoju i rzucili się ku poważniejszej sprawie. Mieli wozy do załadowania aresztowanymi ludźmi.

"Vivat prohibicja!" pomyślał Edward, odciągając Pete'a i prowadząc go jak najdalej od kotłowiska ludzi. Szli noga za nogą, aczkolwiek nieco zbyt szybko jak na ludzkie możliwości. Dla oka przeciętnego człowieka po prostu zniknęli jak kamfora. W ciszy, ponieważ Pete'owi najwyraźniej wyczerpał się repertuar. Być może jednak dotarła do niego powaga sytuacji.

- Jak wytrzeźwiejesz, o ile tak się stanie, powiesz mi, jak to zrobiłeś - mamrotał do siebie Edward, czując, jak ciąży mu ramię "przyjaciela".

Nigdy w życiu nie spotkał wampira, który by się upił.


	2. Chapter 2

**ZIMA/WIOSNA 1928**

_NOWY JORK_

Pete był niewysokim wampirem o delikatnych rysach i drobnokościstej budowie. Miał w sobie coś zniewieściałego, jakby całe życie spędził wśród kobiet, przejmując ich sposób poruszania się i niektóre gesty. Edward na początku obawiał się, że ma do czynienia z homoseksualistą, ale jego teoria nie znalazła potwierdzenia w rzeczywistości. Kiedy kłębowisko myśli Pete'a zaczęło układać się w logiczną całość, Masen, ku swemu zażenowaniu, dostrzegł wśród nich wspomnienia roznegliżowanej kobiety w nieprzystojnej pozie, z wyzywającym uśmiechem odsłaniającą swe wdzięki.  
Gość siedział w miękkim fotelu i obserwował gospodarza spod zmrużonych powiek.  
- Nie boli pana głowa? - zapytał uprzejmie.  
Jego towarzysz otworzył oczy, obdarzył go cwanym uśmiechem i odparł:  
- O ile pamiętam, wczoraj nazwałeś mnie publicznie przyjacielem. Mów mi Pete. I nie – nie boli mnie głowa.  
Edward skinął, akceptując odpowiedź taką, jaką była. Interesowało go, czy wampira omijały poranne nieprzyjemności związane ze spożyciem alkoholu, ale z drugiej strony jeszcze wczoraj nie wiedział, że można się upić. Usiłował wychwycić to z głowy swojego towarzysza, ale jego talent wciąż był nie dość rozwinięty. Słyszał więc tylko te najsilniejsze, najmniej kontrolowane myśli.  
- Edward Masen – przedstawił się. Stał sztywno niczym dziecko wywołane w klasie do odpowiedzi. - Nie sądziłem, że zaniki pamięci nie dotyczą wampirów. W ogóle nie wiedziałem...  
- Jesteś pełen niewiedzy, Ed – przerwał mu Pete, spoglądając ze zniecierpliwieniem w bok i wzruszając ramionami. Miał ordynarny akcent, stanowiący wypadkową brytyjskiego, udawanego amerykańskiego i czegoś jeszcze, ale tego Edward nie umiał określić. Nigdy nie uważał się za eksperta w tej dziedzinie.  
- Rozumiem, że wampirem jesteś od niedawna. - Pete pochylił się nieco do przodu i przyjrzał ciekawie gospodarzowi. - Interesujące. Nie jesteś nowonarodzony, ale kolor oczu masz niezwykły.  
- Carlisle powiedział, że to od krwi zwierząt.  
Imię zostało zignorowane, za co Edward był wdzięczny. Poruszył się tylko niespokojnie pod świdrującym spojrzeniem, podobnym temu, jakim naukowiec obdarza białą mysz w agonii.  
- Zwierząt? To jakaś specjalna dieta?  
- Nie... nie zabijaliśmy ludzi.  
Edward usiadł w końcu na kanapie i wbił wzrok w ścianę naprzeciwko, tuż nad głową Pete'a. Deprymowało go nieco niedowierzanie w głosie gościa.  
- Tak się da? - Usłyszał w końcu pytanie. Skinął głową, a potem odpowiedział:  
- To dosyć uciążliwe.  
- Domyślam się. - Wampir rozluźnił ramiona i oparł się wygodnie w fotelu. - Nie zamierzam tego sprawdzać na sobie.  
Zapadła cisza. Edward miał wielką ochotę zapytać wampira o poprzedni wieczór, ale uznał, że z pewnością jeszcze nadarzy się ku temu okazja. Jeśli zaś nie – trudno. Powodowała nim czysta ciekawość, a nie chęć, jak to ujął jego gość, „sprawdzenia tego na sobie".  
Ze strony Pete'a dobiegały go niejasne strzępki myśli. Skupił się na nich. Wampir siedział z zamkniętymi oczyma i osoba postronna mogłaby dojść do wniosku, że śpi. Nic z tych rzeczy. Wspominał... To ciekawe! Wielka butla, rurki... Destylacja alkoholu? Więc to stąd go miał. A potem ta sama kobieta, krztusząca się po wypiciu pierwszego kieliszka. Uśmiechnęła się potem tym uśmiechem, który napawał Edwarda obrzydzeniem, i rzekła: „Mocne!". Potem zaproponowała trunek wampirowi, ale odmówił. Hmm... „Będę pił z twych ust, słodka".  
- Co robisz, Ed?  
Edward ocknął się z zamyślenia i natrafił na skupiony wzrok siedzącego przed nim krwiopijcy.  
- Proszę?  
- Nad czym się tak zastanawiasz?  
Edward stwierdził, że udawanie nie ma sensu i lepiej zaspokoić ciekawość.  
- Usiłuję zgadnąć, jak się wczoraj upiłeś.  
Pete zaśmiał się. Dłonią przysłonił oczy tak perfekcyjnie po ludzku, że gdyby nie woń i bladość skóry, nawet Masen dałby się oszukać.  
- To dosyć proste!

_ASHLAND, WISCONSIN_

Carlisle przeszedł nad stratą do porządku dziennego. Tęsknotę dość łatwo przytłumił rozsądek i naturalna potrzeba przebywania wśród ludzi.  
Codziennie chodził do szpitala z teczką w ręku. Nosił szary prochowiec, czasem zakładał do niego kapelusz, gdy padało. Starał się nie wyróżniać. Jeśli zapowiadał się słoneczny dzień, szybciej wybierał się do pracy i później kończył. Ordynatorowi wyjaśnił, że słońce bardzo szybko oparzyłoby mu skórę. Wspomniał o genetycznym aspekcie tej przypadłości  
i wykorzystując całą swoją wiedzę, objaśnił mu niektóre aspekty schorzenia, bez wdawania się w szczegóły. Początkowo w oczach przełożonego zabłysło zainteresowanie nieznaną mu dotąd dolegliwością, jednak Carlisle ostudził jego zapędy badawcze. Spokojnie wytłumaczył, że dolegliwość ta jest nieuleczalna, lecz na szczęście niezakaźna i nie można jej dziedziczyć, zaś jego przyjaciel (wymyślony) prowadził już badania. Z pewnością jednak Carlisle poinformuje go, jeśli nastąpi jakiś przełom w tej dziedzinie. Aczkolwiek zapewne o sprawie zrobi się na tyle głośno, że nie będzie musiał. Póki co należy to traktować jako nieco silniejsze uczulenie. Ordynator zaakceptował to wyjaśnienie, wyraził jedynie współczucie, że jeden z jego najlepszych lekarzy musi się tak męczyć. Cullen zaśmiał się na to serdecznie, co wyszło mu w miarę naturalnie, i zapewnił, że jest już przyzwyczajony.  
Kazał zainstalować u siebie telefon. Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby poranne słońce nie pozwalało mu opuścić domu. Ordynator zauważył, że zdarzało się to najczęściej latem, co jednak było dla niego zrozumiałe.  
Carlisle nie lubił takich dni, a zbliżał się okres letni. Myślami błądził wtedy po dobrze sobie znanych korytarzach szpitalnych. Z czasem przełożony zgodzi się, by Cullen brał w lecie więcej dyżurów nocnych. Na razie nie chciał o tym słyszeć.  
- Doktorze Cullen – zwrócił się do niego oficjalnym tonem. - Absolutnie nie mogę się na to zgodzić. Musiałby pan przejść chyba na nocny tryb życia, a nie muszę chyba panu mówić, jak bardzo jest to niezdrowe. - Mrugnął do Carlisle'a porozumiewawczo, by nieco rozładować napięcie. - Chyba nie jest pan wampirem, co?  
Carlisle wybuchnął śmiechem. Ponownie udało mu się to zrobić w naturalny sposób, kryjąc obawę, czy świat zmienił się na tyle, by ludzie całkowicie porzucili myśl o polowaniach na czarownice, paleniu wampirów i przywróceniu do życia Świętej Inkwizycji. Miał nadzieję, że era rozumu oraz inny kontynent skutecznie chroniły jego tajemnicę, ale nigdy niczego nie należy być zbyt pewnym.  
- Wampirem? A to dobre! - wykrzyknął i kręcąc głową wyszedł wtedy z gabinetu przełożonego.  
Za jakiś czas znów poruszy tę kwestię. Zarówno ordynator jak i koledzy po fachu dostrzegali już, że Carlisle Cullen najlepiej czuje się pomagając ludziom. To powinno przekonać każdego do jego racji. A przy okazji Carlisle nie będzie miał poczucia zmarnowanego dnia, jeśli słońce znów powstrzyma go przed wyjściem do pracy. Nawet jeśli Esme potrafiła mu to wszystko później wynagrodzić.

_NOWY JORK_

Oczywiście Pete nie wyjaśnił niczego wprost. Kazał mu zgadywać. Edward nie zdradził się przed nim ze swoim talentem, co dawało mu lekką przewagę. Kiedy jego nowy znajomy zabawiał się, zmuszając go do odkrycia zagadki samodzielnie, w myślach uparcie krążył wokół rozwiązania. Było to nieco zawstydzające dla Edwarda, ale w końcu wychwycił odpowiednie wspomnienie. Rzeczywiście, to było banalne.  
- Jak bardzo musi być pijany człowiek? - zapytał siedzącego przed nim wampira. Pete uśmiechał się i zacierał ręce jak człowiek przeczuwający, że zaraz dobierze się do żyły złota.  
- Do nieprzytomności. Jeśli się tylko zatacza, to ci najwyżej zaszumi w głowie, bez obaw. Jak po mocnym drinku. Musisz dopilnować, by pił nawet wtedy, gdy nie ma już na to siły ani ochoty. Trzeba czasem ich do tego zmusić.  
Edward spojrzał na swego towarzysza z przerażeniem w oczach.  
- Cóż za okrutna praktyka! - zawołał.  
- Nazwałbym ją raczej „wyrafinowaną". Najlepiej idzie z płcią przeciwną. Preferuję do tego dziwki...  
Edward przymknął oczy.  
- Och, ty świętoszku! - Zaśmiał się Pete. - No dobrze, niech będzie. Panie lekkich obyczajów. Płacisz im, są więc przekonane, że to jedna z twych dziwnych preferencji. Klient płaci, to wymaga. Rozumiesz. Za drzwiami stoi sutener, więc czują się bezpieczne. Naiwne! Ale to bardzo dobrze, że on tam stoi. Po alkoholu chce się jeść...  
Masen zerwał się z miejsca i stanął w bezruchu nad Petem. Zaciskał pięści i drżał na całym ciele z oburzenia.  
- Ty to lubisz!  
- Aniołku, oczywiście, że tak! Inaczej bym tego nie robił. Jestem wampirem, nie świętym,  
- Wynoś się, potworze!  
- Już sobie idę... odmieńcu – Pete przestał się uśmiechać, a na jego twarzy malowała się pogarda. Kiedy odezwał się ponownie, Edward nie mógł opędzić się od myśli o rekinie zbliżającym się do ofiary. - To, że ci zniknę z oczu, niczego nie zmieni. Mam jednak nadzieję, że twoje świętoszkowate, delikatne serduszko poczuje się lepiej. Nie myśl o tym zbyt często, mnichu.  
Wyszedł, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zrobiło się tak cicho, że Edward mógł słyszeć bzyczenie rozbudzonej pierwszym ciepłem muchy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wpuścił do swojego domu takie monstrum. Sadystę i zboczeńca. Czy on z tymi kobietami...? Wcześniej...? Czy...?  
Nie, nie będzie o tym myślał. Nie warto.  
Kilka dni później, kiedy ukrywał w stercie śmieci truchło kolejnego psa, doszedł do wniosku, że zachowywał się jak nieopierzony młokos. Uciekł, by zabijać ludzi i nie mógł tego zrobić. Za to z upodobaniem gardził tym, który żywił się w normalny sposób i czerpał z tego radość. Był zatem godnym pożałowania psem ogrodnika. Prezentował postawę podobną młodej mężatce w noc poślubną. I chciałaby, i boi się.  
Czego?!  
Doszedł do wniosku, że porównanie z oblubienicą jest trafione. Swoją wstrzemięźliwość przed zabijaniem obnosił niczym cnotę i teraz bał się ją utracić. Nie wiedział, co nim kierowało, kiedy ruszył pogrążonymi w mroku ulicami Nowego Jorku, ignorując wołanie ludzkiej krwi nielicznych nocnych marków, którzy jeszcze nie dotarli do domów.  
Lakierowanymi butami wystukiwał marszowy rytm, z upodobaniem wsłuchując się w odgłos, jaki wydawały obcasy uderzające w brukową kostkę. Pogwizdując melodię ze „Śpiewaka jazzbandu", skręcił w jedną z wąskich uliczek i zamiast ruszyć do domu, przystanął, by mocno zaciągnąć się nowojorskim powietrzem. Szukał choćby śladu charakterystycznej woni, ale nie odnalazł jej.  
Ruszył w kierunku ulicy, na której po raz pierwszy spotkał Pete'a.

_ASHLAND, WISCONSIN_

Esme kupiła gramofon. Kazała go zapakować i przywieźć do domu. Uznała, że nie ryzykuje wiele. Pracownicy sklepu zapewne nigdy więcej tutaj się nie zjawią. Przecież nie mogła iść z ciężkim gramofonem przez miasto. Uniosłaby go, ale nie chciała się ujawniać.  
Ustawiła urządzenie na środku pokoju dla gości i przez jakiś czas delektowała się jego widokiem. Dopiero po jakiejś godzinie nastawiła płytę. Wybrała Bacha, omijając wzrokiem winyle z muzyką jazzową. Już dawno miała je wyrzucić – w małej rodzinie Cullenów nikt ich nie słuchał.  
Była sama w domu. Znowu. Carlisle spędzał noc w pracy, jej pozostało czekanie. Czasami żałowała, że jednak nie jest zwykłą, śmiertelną kobietą. W nocy by spała. Jako wampirzyca mogła całą noc stać w oknie lub pogrążona w lekturze, leżeć na sofie. Na szczęście mieli dom, więc muzyka nie przeszkadzała sąsiadom. Ostatnim razem mieszkali w kamienicy, za ścianą mając wiecznie kłócącą się parę, a w pobliżu nocny klub. Gdyby nie jej natura z pewnością zajrzałaby tam któregoś wieczoru. Zawsze była ciekawa, co oferowało takie miejsce. Nie sprawdziła tego za życia, a teraz... wciąż bała się wejść między tłum ludzi. Wolała nie ryzykować.  
Na razie nie podjęła jeszcze pracy, choć od jakiegoś tygodnia kusiła ją możliwość zatrudnienia w charakterze telefonistki. Carlisle prychnął z rozbawieniem, gdy o tym usłyszał, ale właśnie tego się spodziewała. Samej chciało jej się śmiać na myśl o centrali telefonicznej. Czy po to studiowała? Taka praca dawała jej jednak możliwość zajęcia się czymś więcej, niż tylko prowadzeniem domu i nudą. Nie musiała przecież gotować. W centrali zaś miałaby kontakt z ograniczoną liczbą ludzi. Żadnych tłumów, ryzyko znikome. Powoli, powoli przyzwyczajałaby się do otoczenia. Zresztą to mogłoby być zabawne. Zresztą czy naprawdę chciałaby całą wieczność pracować w zawodzie?  
Pokręciła głową i wzięła ze stolika „Drakulę". Było wiele rzeczy, które Esme robiła dla zabawy. Czytanie o wampirach było jedną z nich.

_NOWY JORK_

Znalazł go tam, gdzie należało się spodziewać. Przez te kilka tygodni, w ciągu w których utrzymywali ze sobą kontakt, dowiedział się o jego upodobaniach wystarczająco dużo.  
Trop prowadził do domu uciech „U Maureen". Stanął przed masywnymi drzwiami, bardziej pasującymi do zamku lub kościoła, niż burdelu. Za nimi rozlegała się muzyka i śmiech. Oczywiście ludzie na ulicy, gdyby takowi się tam znaleźli, niczego by nie usłyszeli. Ale wampir słyszał.  
Jakaś kobieta piszczała z uciechy, prosząc figlarnie, by jej nie szczypać. Na jednym z pięter czyjś ciężki oddech świadczył o tym, że któraś z dziewcząt już intensywnie pracowała. Edwardowi sapanie skojarzyło się z lokomotywą i ze współczuciem pomyślał o prostytutce przygniecionej zwalistym ciałem któregoś z klientów.  
Bardziej na prawo rozlegało się ciche chichotanie na zmianę z mruczeniem i piskliwym „Niegrzeczny chłopiec!".  
Praca wre, pomyślał Edward.  
Nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Czy powinien zadzwonić? Zastukać? Kołatka na drzwiach prezentowała się okazale, ale jeśli chwyci ją zbyt mocno, z pewnością odpadnie. Zadzwonił.  
Długo czekał, aż ktoś mu otworzy i już miał zrezygnować, gdy usłyszał zbliżające się kroki. Drzwi zaprotestowały jękiem, a potem oczom przybysza ukazała się leciwa dama, ubrana na czerwono.  
No, no. Jeśli tacy tu się teraz pojawiają, to Berta będzie mogła wyrzucić zdjęcie Rudolfa, pomyślała z uznaniem. Niewypowiedziany komplement był niczym gong i dlatego Edward go wychwycił. Wyłapał jeszcze dość niejasną myśl, o tym, że zainteresowanie Berty nieżyjącymi mężczyznami jest niepokojące.  
Kobieta otaksowała go wzrokiem. Dostrzegła dobrze skrojony garnitur, eleganckie buty oraz łańcuszek zegarka, wystający spod marynarki. Nie omieszkała przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Wszystko to razem zakończyło jej równanie wynikiem „śliczny, bogaty chłopiec".  
- Jestem Maureen – odezwała się w końcu.  
- Dobry wieczór – przywitał się Edward. Nie przedstawił się jednak. - Szukam mojego przyjaciela. Ma na imię Pete i zdaje się, że jest dziś tutaj.  
- Ach, tak – odparła rajfurka, nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem.  
_Homoseksualista?_ - zastanowiła się z niepokojem. W jej przybytku nie było chłopców trudniących się prostytucją. Maureen miała własny, osobliwy kodeks. Nierząd dziewcząt zaliczał się do rzeczy niemoralnych, lecz wybaczalnych. Homoseksualistami się brzydziła. Poza tym uważała, że Bóg by jej nie wybaczył, gdyby kazała młodzieńcom wbrew naturze zarabiać własnym ciałem.  
- Chciałbym z nim porozmawiać. Jest... Jest pani klientem.  
Maureen nie chciała wpuszczać przybysza, ale choć uważała, że to śmieszne, bała się go. Obawiała się tego, co mógłby zrobić, gdyby mu odmówiła. Myśl, że zniknąłby ten niewielki dystans między nią a chłopcem, napawała ją przerażeniem. Nie umiała sprecyzować, co ją tak naprawdę przerażało. Młodzieniec był nad wyraz urodziwy, w dodatku grzeczny. Przez plecy przebiegł jej dreszcz.  
_Nie bądź głupia!_ - nakazała sobie i odsunęła się, by wpuścić Edwarda Masena do środka.  
- A więc ten Pete...? - Nie dokończyła. Uniosła brwi w oczekiwaniu na wyjaśnienia.  
- Muszę z nim niezwłocznie porozmawiać. Jestem pewien, że gdzieś tutaj jest.  
Skłonił się. Oczywiście wiedział aż za dobrze, w którym miejscu znajdował się jego znajomy, ale wolał zachować pozory.  
- Berta! - krzyknęła rajfurka. Przywołała w ten sposób młodą dziewczynę, o pełnych kształtach i ładnej buzi. Jej ciało obleczone było w prześwitujący szlafroczek, na co Edward odwrócił wzrok. Maureen zinterpretowała to na swój sposób.  
_Jednak homoseksualista. Szkoda._  
Berta zaś nie mogła oderwać wzroku od gościa i jej szefowa musiała ją klepnąć w ramię, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę.  
- Do ciebie mówię, głupia dziewucho! Powiedz mi, czy pan Petr jest wciąż w salonie czy już prywatnie?  
- W salonie – bąknęła Berta.  
- Ten dżentelmen – wskazała na przybysza - ma do niego sprawę. – Zawahała się, po czym pomyślała, że może jednak spróbuje. Nie, nie będzie wywabiała Petra z salonu. - Zaprowadź pana. - Machnęła ręką i uśmiechnęła się do niego zawodowo, mając nadzieję, że może jednak sprawa nie jest przegrana i któraś z dziewcząt go skusi. Z tą myślą zebrała fałdy czerwonej sukni i dostojnym krokiem oddaliła się w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.  
Edward podążył za rozanieloną Bertą, która właśnie dochodziła do wniosku, że Valentino wcale nie był taki przystojny.  
Przeszklone drzwi otworzyły się i oczom wampira ukazał się nieduży salon, urządzony, co zdziwiło Edwarda, staroświecko, ale gustownie wedle dawniejszej mody. Ale cóż on wiedział o takich przybytkach? Zawsze jawiły mu się jako siedlisko zła i bezguścia. Kto wie? Może eleganckie saloniki w tego typu miejscach stanowiły normę?  
Pomieszczenie prezentowało się jak pokój gościnny w normalnym, nieco bogatszym domu dziesięć lat wcześniej. Zamiast _art déco_ Edward ujrzał ostatnie tchnienie secesji. Na dywanie ktoś nonszalancko porozstawiał fotele obite zielonym pluszem. Ściany zdobiły malunki kobiet w okazałych kapeluszach. Stół zdobiła lampa z kolorowym abażurem. Obok niej zaś ustawiono rząd butelek i kieliszki. Edward z konsternacją zauważył, że są pełne.  
Kilka dziewcząt grało w karty, dwie, najwyraźniej podchmielone, tańczyły tango do muzyki dochodzącej z rogu pomieszczenia, który zajmował patefon. Rudowłosa piękność siedziała na kolanach Pete'a i piła, co jakiś czas chichocząc.  
Wampir zwrócił uwagę na przybysza.  
- Proszę, proszę. A kogóż to moje oczy widzą?  
Edward usiadł naprzeciwko niego bez słowa. Berta stanęła w pobliżu, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Dyskretnie wskazała nowoprzybyłego pracującym dziewczynom. Te pokiwały głowami z uznaniem, wstrzymując się od okrzyku „Oooch!". Masen wszystko to zarejestrował kątem oka. Jego talent wyłapywał nawał myśli; te, które rozumiał, nieszczególnie przypadły mu do gustu. Szum niewypowiedzianych słów był jednak zbyt głośny, by mógł wyłapać z niego coś pewnego. Wiedział, że jest oceniany. Błyskały od czasu do czasu nadzieje niektórych prostytutek, by to do nich przyszedł, kiedy już skończy rozmawiać. Nie był tego jednak do końca pewien. Szum tłumił wyraźniejsze myśli. Hałas robił się nieznośny i Edward chciał jak najszybciej stamtąd wyjść.  
- Petr? - zapytał, kalecząc nieco wymowę.  
- Pete jest łatwiejsze do wymawiania. – Usłyszał w odpowiedzi. - Ale tu jest kilka emigrantek z mojego pięknego kraju. W tym Maureen. One umieją to wypowiedzieć należycie.  
A potem zaczął głośno mówić po rosyjsku do siedzącej mu na kolanach prostytutki. Nie zrozumiała go, ale rozchichotała się jeszcze bardziej. Była już bardzo pijana.  
- Nana – Pete zawołał do jednej z tańczących dziewcząt. Jasnowłosa główka zwróciła się w jego stronę z promiennym uśmiechem na ustach. - Mój przyjaciel lubi to, co ja!  
Bez słowa podeszła do Edwarda, zabierając po drodze butelkę ze stołu, i usiadła mu na kolanach.  
Masen nie odrywał wzroku od siedzącego naprzeciwko krwiopijcy, który lekko uniósł pijaną prostytutkę, jakby wznosił toast. Ta wybuchnęła śmiechem, ale tego już Edward nie usłyszał. Obserwował wargi towarzysza, układające się w grymas drapieżcy, a potem, co odczytał z ich ruchu, mówiące: „Na zdrowie!".

c.d.n.

(* Rudolf Valentino zmarł w 1926 roku, ale po dziś dzień ma rzeszę wiernych fanek.


	3. Chapter 3

**JESIEŃ/ZIMA 1928**

_Ashland, Wisconsin_

Esme z westchnieniem przełączyła rozmówcę na międzymiastową. Czyżby się nudziła? Od jakiegoś czasu pracę wykonywała mechanicznie i gdzieś zniknął entuzjazm pierwszych dni, który tak dziwił pozostałe pracownice. W końcu ile radości może sprawić zwykłe przełączanie kabelków? Esme Cullen była bardzo dziwną osobą. Czerpała radość z nudnej pracy i sprawiała wrażenie, że bardzo jej zależy na tym, by ową pracę wykonywać. Tym dziwniejsza się wydała, gdy pracujące w centrali dziewczyny zobaczyły ją któregoś wieczoru z mężem. Niejednej przemknęła wtedy przez głowę nieprzystojna myśl, że z takim mężczyzną nie nudziłyby się w domu. I z pewnością wiernie by na niego czekały cały dzień.

Tymczasem Esme w pierwszych tygodniach zatrudnienia niemal z żalem wracała do domu. W lecie niezmordowanie tkwiła na stanowisku, jakby od tego zależało życie milionów ludzi. Zjawiała się w pracy przed czasem i wychodziła po zachodzie słońca. Kiedyś miała coś, co przypominało lekki atak paniki, gdy musiała wyjść wcześniej i zaskoczyła ją piękna pogoda. Później tłumaczyła się, że jest szczególnie wrażliwa na słońce i chwilowo nie można tej przypadłości wyleczyć. Zakończyła swoją nieskładną wypowiedź krótkim „mój mąż wyjaśniłby to lepiej".

Od jakiegoś czasu jednak Esme Cullen sprawiała wrażenie znudzonej. Siedząca najbliżej jej stanowiska Agnes uznała, że jej koleżanka nareszcie znormalniała i zapewne „będą z niej jeszcze ludzie". Bo czym tu się ekscytować? Kablami? Wiecznie dzwoniącymi telefonami? Naliczaniem należności? Z całą pewnością nie wypłatą, bo ta nie nastrajała optymizmem.

Ale Esme dorobiła się już łatki ekscentryczki, choć nie była ani na tyle bogata, ani tak dziwna, by na nią zasłużyć. Na jej niekorzyść przemawiała pozycja - lekarz z pewnością zarabiał na tyle dobrze, by jego małżonka mogła zajmować się, czym chce.

Tak naprawdę jednak Esme Cullen nie była znudzona, tylko rozczarowana. Prosta praca miała oderwać ją od wiecznego wyczekiwania na Carlisle'a i pogrążania się we własnych, niewesołych myślach. Jesień sprawiła, że pogoda się poprawiła albo – wedle miary ludzkiej – zepsuła. Carlisle wróciła na dzienne zmiany. Jego żona zatem zdecydowała się na podjęcie pracy w centrali. Monotonia dnia sprawiała jednak, że niechciane myśli i tak ją dopadały. Telefony dzwoniły często, ale zatrudnionych na stanowiskach dziewcząt było tyle, że załatwiały je bardzo szybko i zostawały długie minuty ciszy. A raczej ciężkiego milczenia między Esme a resztą.

Któregoś dnia Agnes wymyśliła nową rozrywkę, by urozmaicić sobie dzień. Podłączała słuchawkę i podsłuchiwała rozmawiających ludzi. Potrafiła godzinami słuchać wymiany zdań między kochankami, urzędnikami czy rozdzielonymi setkami kilometrów członkami rodzin. W tym czasie reszta wykonywała za nią pracę. Każdej dziewczynie przysługiwał jeden taki dzień na dwa tygodnie, dzięki czemu nikt się nie nudził i skróciły się okresy oczekiwania na jakieś zajęcie.

Esme stanowczo odmówiła wzięcia udziału w tym procederze, pozwoliła sobie nawet upomnieć pozostałe dziewczyny, że postępują nagannie. Jedyną reakcją było wzruszenie ramion i prychnięcie:

- Phi!

A także jeszcze większy dystans między żoną doktora Cullena a pozostałymi pracownicami centrali.

- Mówię ci, to wampirzyca – chichotała Agnes Lisie na ucho. - Zobacz, jak unika światła. Nie skalecz się przy niej, bo cię zje.

Lisa dyskretnie zerknęła na Esme.

- Nawet by tego nie zauważyła. Kabelki to cały jej świat.

- I telefony – szepnęła Agnes, kręcąc palcem jasny loczek przy uchu.

- E tam. Nie wydaje się zbyt przejęta – zaśmiała się cicho Lisa i skupiła na podsłuchiwanej rozmowie. - Jezu, ten facet zaraz się rozpłacze – zauważyła, wskazując na słuchawkę. - Żona mu znowu przypomniała, że teściowie przyjeżdżają na Święto Dziękczynienia i każe mu się zachowywać jak należy.

- Dzwoni w tej sprawie chyba piąty raz. On się najwyraźniej tych teściów boi. - Blondynka wydęła wargi, najwyraźniej znudzona. - Słowo daję, człowiek jest zajęty, a ta wydzwania i zawraca mu głowę - rzuciła nadąsanym tonem, sugerując, że ona, Agnes, jest bardzo zapracowaną osobą i nie życzyłaby sobie, by ktokolwiek jej przeszkadzał.

- Ciekawe, jakich teściów ma pani Cullen – zastanowiła się Lisa, przesadnie akcentując dwa ostatnie słowa.

- Może ten jej Carlisle ma jakiegoś brata? Trzeba by się dowiedzieć.

- To idź i ją zapytaj, ja się do niej nie zbliżam. - Koleżanka Agnes wzruszyła ramionami.

Esme świetnie słyszała szeptaną rozmowę. Powstrzymała się od podejścia do obu dziewczyn i zakomunikowania im, że Carlisle nie ma brata, a jej teściowie nie żyją od jakichś trzystu lat i głównie dzięki temu nigdy ich nie poznała. W tym momencie zamrugała lampka połączenia.

- Centrala Telefoniczna – powiedziała do mikrofonu.

- Co byś powiedziała na biwak w niedzielę? Zrobimy sobie nasze małe Święto Dziękczynienia.

Esme uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Carlisle czasem dzwonił do niej w przerwie na lunch.

- Nie wiem, czy obchody w naszym wykonaniu zostałyby uznane przez kościół.

- Nie będę prosił pastora, by rozwiał nasze teologiczne wątpliwości. To jak? Wypijamy indyka?

Żona doktora Cullena wybuchnęła śmiechem, czym zwróciła uwagę swoich koleżanek. Popatrzyły na nią zdumione. Agnes ze zdziwienia zamarła z kabelkiem w dłoni, kompletnie zapominając go podłączyć. Tylko dzięki temu nie mogła podsłuchać, o czym rozmawia najdziwniejsza pracownica centrali.

- W twoich ustach wszystko brzmi tak...

- Jak? - zapytał Carlisle.

- Tak prosto – dokończyła jego żona.

- Bo większość rzeczy jest prosta. Są sprawy, których nie mogę zmienić, ale nie widzę powodów, by całą wieczność się nimi zadręczać. Tak więc proponuję indyka, a potem...

- Szsz! - powstrzymała go Esme. - Ta rozmowa może być podsłuchiwana – szepnęła, rozglądając się ukradkiem. Utwierdziła się w przekonaniu, że tak nie jest, ale ten stan mógł się zmienić w każdej sekundzie, najpewniej w tej samej, w której z twarzy Agnes zniknie wyraz osłupienia.

- Zatem pozostawię to twoim domysłom. A teraz idę porozmawiać z szefem o moim niedzielnym dyżurze.

- Masz dyżur w niedzielę? - zdziwiła się Esme.

- Tak, ale pomyślałem, że spędzę ten dzień z moją żoną. Przesuniemy polowanie z soboty i będziemy się zachowywać jak prawdziwi chrześcijanie.

- Oczywiście – przytaknęła z przekąsem, hamując kolejny wybuch śmiechu. Chrześcijanie! Po trzystu latach Carlisle chyba stracił poczucie grzecznego chrześcijaństwa w kościach.

Ale Esme Cullen nie narzekała.

_Nowy Jork_

Zrobiło się znacznie chłodniej. Ludzie na powrót włożyli płaszcze, zasłaniając szyje. Kapelusze ochraniały głowy. Nocne życie powoli się uspokajało, ale Pete się tym nie martwił. Coraz słabsze słońce sprawiało, że teraz częściej mógł prowadzić dzienny tryb życia. Nie czekał już na noc, by polować.

W tym momencie był jednak najedzony i zmierzał na wschód. Zostawił Edwarda w mieszkaniu, wraz z jego filozofią i nieuleczalną moralnością. Sam zaś wypastował buty, wyczyścił je na połysk, włożył garnitur i zawiązał krawat. Czuł na sobie potępieńczy wzrok Masena, kiedy poprawiał fryzurę przez lustrem. Edward nie zadał ani jednego pytania, choć z pewnością ciekawość ściskała go w dołku.

- Zostawiam cię samego. Wiesz dlaczego.

Edward wywrócił oczami i niczym wyuczoną formułkę wydeklamował:

- Ponieważ nawet pijanej prostytutki nie umiem wypić. Tak, wiem.

Zapadła cisza, którą dopiero po kilku minutach przerwał Pete.

- No? Jak wyglądam? - zapytał, otrzepując marynarkę.

- Jak gangster. - Usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Pete musiał przyznać, że krzywy uśmieszek wychodził Edwardowi coraz lepiej, choć wciąż nie pasował do jego natury.

- Uznam to za komplement, chociaż z tobą nigdy nic nie wiadomo. - Nałożywszy kapelusz, pospiesznie wyszedł. Edward został sam ze swoimi myślami.

Najłatwiejsze w odgadywaniu zamiarów Pete'a było to, że myślał obrazami. Masen nie opanował jeszcze języka rosyjskiego, ale coraz lepiej mu szło. Przestał nawet mylić duże litery z małymi i całkiem sprawnie operował już cyrylicą. Oczywiście Pete nie wiedział o jego studiach nad językiem. Edward ukrył książki za regałem i wyciągał je tylko pod nieobecność współlokatora. Tak – współlokatora. Wampir na swój sposób lubił towarzystwo Rosjanina, choć na wszelki wypadek zabronił mu destylacji alkoholu w domu. Pete nie przejął się tym – urządził sobie „pracownię" w piwnicach, skąd zabierał czasem w drogę efekty swej pracy.

Edward zerknął przez okno na ulicę i zauważył, że tym razem jego towarzysz nie miał przy sobie butelki. Powiązał to z ładną buzią kobiety, która od kilku miesięcy pojawiała się w myślach krwiopijcy. Nie, jej nie zamierzał upić. I sam najwyraźniej nie chciał z niej pić. Obrazy były dosyć romantyczne i melancholijne. Uczucia Pete wyrażał w swoim języku i szybko jak strzała, więc z początku Edward miał nie lada kłopot ze zrozumieniem. Dopiero z czasem wyróżnił „przywiązanie", które później zaczęło zamieniać się w „kocham".

Nie opowiadał mu o tej kobiecie. Sam nie chciał pytać, gdyż zdradziłby się, że skądś o niej wie. Elegancki ubiór towarzysza świadczył, że ma on poważne zamiary lub wkrada się jako zalotnik do tak zwanego „porządnego domu". Przyczyny jednak nie były tak istotne, jak złe przeczucia, które ogarnęły Edwarda.

Pete nie udawał zalotnika w porządnym domu. Wracał do Maureen niemal każdego wieczoru. Rajfurka zastanawiała się czasem, skąd ten młody mężczyzna ma pieniądze, ale nie pytała. Płacił, a zatem nie jej rzeczą było interesować się jego finansami. Nie podobała jej się jednak szczególna dbałość, jaką ostatnimi czasy przywiązywał do stroju. A także to, że zawsze wybierał tę samą dziewczynę.

Któregoś dnia zapytała Marianne, czy nie czuje się tym zmęczona i czy czasem nie chciałaby, by ona, Maureen, skłamała w jej imieniu, że jest niedysponowana. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się wtedy słodko niczym aniołek z obrazu w kościele i odparła, że gdy jest niedysponowana, pan Petr i tak do niej nie przychodzi, a jego towarzystwo jej nie przeszkadza. Maureen musiała skapitulować. Uważała, że troszczy się o swoje dziewczęta niczym matka i jeśli któryś z klientów zacząłby być nachalny, gotowa była ich bronić. Nie mogła jednak nic poradzić na to, że Marianne zdradzała wyraźne oznaki zakochania, a zachowanie pana Petra wskazywało na wzajemność. Nie podobało jej się to, bo jeszcze mógł naopowiadać dziewczynie jakichś głupot i zechciałaby odejść powodowana romantycznymi mrzonkami o małżeństwie. Kilka dziewcząt już w ten sposób opuściło Maureen. Znikały bez wieści, wysyłały później do swej dawnej chlebodawczyni lakoniczny list, że znalazły szczęście.

Maureen miała jednak związane ręce. Ten stan trwał od kilku miesięcy i pan Petr hojnie płacił za każdym razem, gdy przychodził.

Siedział teraz w pokoju Marianne i prawił jej słodkie słówka. Rajfurka zaglądnęła przez dziurkę w ścianie, sprytnie ukrytą w obrazie, i nie mogła się nadziwić. Prostytutka nie pracowała! Znowu! Czyli pozostałe dziewczęta nie kłamały mówiąc, że pan Petr nigdy... Dziwne!

Blondynka siedziała klientowi na kolanach i pozwalała się tulić i całować. Mówiła mu tylko czasem, że ma bardzo zimne ręce. On odpowiadał po rosyjsku, że taki już jest. Maureen, znająca język, rozumiała, ale Marianne – nie. Nie szkodzi – pan Petr poprawiał się, szybko przechodząc na angielski.

Właścicielka domu uciech doszła do wniosku, że najwyraźniej Rosjanin ma właśnie takie potrzeby – pogadać, pomacać, pocałować i nic poza tym. Jeśli był zadowolony, to nie była jej sprawa. Byle się tylko Marianne nie dała nabrać i nie rozleniwiła bez reszty.

Z tą myślą zasłoniła dziurę i odeszła.

Pete nachylił się do ucha Marianne i szepnął:

- Poszła.

- Skąd wiesz? - zapytała dziewczyna, wplatając dłoń w jego włosy.

- To także część mojej natury – wymamrotał. - Myślę, że dziś spróbuję...

Położył dłoń na jej udzie i powoli przesunął ją ku górze. Marianne spoglądała mu w oczy, skupiona i gotowa spróbować wszystkiego, na co odważy się pan Petr.

- Aj! Masz zimne ręce! - zaśmiała się. Miała gęsią skórkę. Pete spuścił wzrok i utkwił go w rozchyleniu szlafroczka, skąd wyłaniały się dwie piersi.

- Wygląda na to, że będę musiał najpierw cię ogrzać. Lub zabrać do bardzo ciepłego miejsca.

Pokręciła głową.

- Tutaj nie jest zbyt ciepło. Maureen stara się oszczędzać.

Pete warknął, czym sprawił, że siedząca mu na kolanach dziewczyna wstrzymała oddech.

- Nie jestem zły na ciebie – zapewnił ją, rozchylając szlafroczek i chuchając na jej piersi. Musiał jednak przestać, gdyż Marianne zaczęła dygotać z zimna. - Zapoluję i potem zabiorę cię stąd. Nagrzeję mieszkanie. Będzie tak gorąco, że moje ciało przyniesie ci ulgę.

Marianne przycisnęła głowę Pete'a do swej piersi, nie zważając na to, że robi jej się przez to jeszcze zimniej. Skupiła się na lodowatej dłoni głaszczącej jej udo.

- To nie może być takie złe. Przecież tu byli inni mężczyźni. Różni. Nie zawsze dżentelmeni. Twoja temperatura to nic w porównaniu z nimi.

- Zapłacę Maureen, by żaden nie mógł cię już dotknąć.

- Nie bądź niemądry. Chcesz mnie zamknąć pod kluczem? Jeszcze zacznie coś podejrzewać.

Pocałował dziewczynę w skroń i wysunął rękę spomiędzy jej ud.

- Myśl o mnie, gdy przychodzą tu inni.

- Myślę.

_Ashland, Wisconsin_

Carlisle wodził palcem po brzuchu swojej żony. Byli syci. Chwilę wcześniej Esme obmyła twarz w strumyku i starała się wyczyścić plamę krwi ze spodni, ale tweed szybko nasiąkał. Trudno. Wypierze to później.

Położyła się na trawie u boku swego męża i od tamtego momentu Carlisle nie przestawał jej łaskotać.

- Miał być indyk – rzekła w końcu, powstrzymując jego ręce.

- Żaden nie biegał po lesie – zauważył Carlisle.

Esme przekręciła się na bok i podparła głowę na dłoni.

- Co to za Święto Dziękczynienia bez indyka?

- Co to za Święto Dziękczynienia w niedzielę*? Zresztą nasze święta i tak są nietypowe. Wiesz, bez... - urwał.

- Nadal czekamy? - zapytała. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali i nie mieli żadnych ustaleń, ale podświadomie czekali każdego dnia, czy drzwi się nie otworzą i do domu nie wejdzie Edward.

- Myślisz, że by nas znalazł, gdybyśmy się wyprowadzili? - zapytała, gdy milczenie męża się przedłużało.

- Zawsze nas znajdzie. Jakoś. Też mógłbym go odnaleźć, ale nie szukam go.

- Właściwie dlaczego nie? - Esme podniosła się i usiadła po turecku. Mechanicznie zaczęła trzeć plamę krwi na spodniach.

- Esme, on chciał odejść. Może na zawsze, może nie. Ale nie pomogę mu, jeśli będę za nim chodził. Potrzebuje się usamodzielnić, pobyć chwilę sam, poszaleć. - Zawahał się przy ostatnim słowie. - Musi dorosnąć. Zapewne jeszcze się kiedyś spotkamy.

Wampirzyca znów opadła na trawę, wystawiając twarz do słońca. Tym razem to Carlisle nachylił się w jej stronę, ale nie dotykał jej już.

- Chcesz się wyprowadzić?

- Chciałabym, by nas znalazł – odparła po chwili zastanowienia. - Ale nie wiem, ile trzeba będzie czekać. To może trwać stulecia.

Carlisle zmarszczył brwi.

- Zaczynają się plotki. Słyszę, co dziewczyny mówią w centrali – powiedziała mu żona.

- Tego nie unikniesz. Ludzie po to mają języki, by gadać.

- Że jesteśmy wampirami? - zapytała z przekąsem.

Carlisle przez jakiś czas nie odpowiadał. Trawił informację. W końcu rzekł spokojnie:

- To tylko takie gadanie. Ludzie nie wierzą w wampiry, te czasy już chyba minęły.

Esme starała się nie zauważać małego słówka „chyba" w wypowiedzi męża.

- Masz rację. Zaczyna mnie denerwować ta praca, to wszystko.

- Rzuć ją.

- Wtedy zostanę w domu przez całą dobę. Muszę mieć kontakt z ludźmi, nawet tak ograniczony.

Oboje wyłowili szmer w lesie, ale żadne się nie ruszyło.

- Jedna – mruknął Carlisle.

- Najadłam się już – odparła wampirzyca, kładąc rękę na brzuchu. Sarna ocaliła życie.

- Ja też, ale można by pobiegać...

- Za zwierzyną?

- Tak po prostu.

Esme zerwała się z miejsca. Przez sekundę poczuła się jak dziecko i była wdzięczna Carlisle'owi, że odwrócił jej myśli od smutnego tematu.

- Berek!

Uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła przed siebie. Carlisle pobiegł za nią.

_Nowy Jork_

Głód wygnał Edwarda na ulicę. Niechętnie wyszedł z mieszkania późnym wieczorem. Nie założył płaszcza ani kapelusza, nie zwracał uwagi na chłodny wiatr.

Pete'a znowu nie było. Rano polował, a potem poszedł do swojej wybranki.

I cóż dzisiaj, Edwardzie?, pomyślał z niesmakiem. Kolejny pies? A na deser szczur?

Niedługo zabraknie bezdomnych zwierząt, a on nadal będzie tkwił w wyimaginowanym gorsecie. Dobra tresura Carlisle'a.

Podświadomie ruszył ku studzience. Jak zwykle zejdzie do kanałów ściekowych i pożywi się jakimś nędznym stworzeniem, które dopadnie. Czuł obrzydzenie do samego siebie. Wolność. Ha. Ha. Ha.

Nawet nie starał się iść w innym kierunku. Było to pozbawione sensu, ponieważ sumienie i tak każe mu zawrócić. Pocieszał się, że jego żałosnym polowaniom nie przygląda się żaden wampir.

I wtedy przystanął w połowie drogi do celu. Nasłuchiwał. Gdzieś między budynkami coś zaszurało i usłyszał stłumiony jęk. Jakby ktoś chciał krzyknąć, ale zasłonięto mu usta. A potem ciche „Zamknij się!" i plaśnięcie. Ktoś kogoś uderzył. Edward zamarł i wciąż nasłuchiwał. Znowu szuranie i stłumiony pisk, podobny do mysiego.

Cichutko, krok za krokiem skierował się w stronę odgłosów. Im bliżej podchodził, tym wyraźniej zdawał sobie sprawę, że są to odgłosy szarpaniny. Trzask rozrywanego materiału utwierdził go w tym przekonaniu. I w końcu dotarły do niego myśli – gwałtowne i okrutne. Pełne krwi i cierpienia. Męki dziewczyny. Młodej, stanowczo za młodej. Co robiła o tej porze poza domem?

Chaos myśli. Przerażenie ofiary. Ekscytacja napastnika. Kolejne szarpnięcie. Słaba próba walki. I znów uderzenie.

- Zrób tak jeszcze raz, to będzie gorzej.

Stłumiony szloch.

- Nie rycz! – warknął mężczyzna.

W Edwardzie zapłonął gniew. Był tak ostry i oczyszczający, jak ogień trawiący suche gałązki. Wampir ledwie powstrzymał ryk wściekłości. W gardle szalał płomień głodu, w piersi czuł pożar nienawiści. Umysł wypełniła jedna myśl – zabij!

Wbiegł na mały kwadrat podwórka. Między śmietnikami leżała skulona, bezbronna dziewczynka. Dziecko jeszcze. Ileż mogła mieć lat? Trzynaście? Na niej okrakiem siedział wielki mężczyzna i szarpał jej ubranie.

- Zostaw ją! - wrzasnął Edward. Echo odbiło się od ścian kamienic i pognało w górę, wypełniając resztkami krzyku ulice.

Nieznajomy niemal podskoczył, potem zamarł i obrócił się w stronę intruza.

- Spieprzaj! - warknął w odpowiedzi.

Edward zobaczył, jak mężczyzna spluwa. Ślina obryzgała zapłakaną twarz dziewczynki. Wtedy przesądził się los gwałciciela, bo właśnie to rozgniewało Masena najbardziej – kropelki śliny. Brak szacunku. A dopiero potem bezmyślna przemoc.

Skoczył. Chwycił zaskoczonego napastnika i zwlókł go z wystraszonego dziecka.

- Uciekaj! - zawołał do dziewczynki. Zerwała się na równe nogi i jakby w ziemię wrosła. Nie mogła się ruszyć. Przytrzymywała resztki sukienki, a jej myśli kotłowały się wokół wdzięczności i niedowierzania, że jednak uniknie hańby. Nie zostanie też zabita.

- Do domu! - krzyknął do niej Edward i wydał się jej nagle bardziej przerażający niż wszystko inne. Rzuciła się do ucieczki, byle dalej od jego głosu i czarnych, szalonych oczu.

Edward pchnął kata na ziemię. Zaatakowany jeszcze nie rozumiał, co się stało. Jak ten młodzik zdołał go podnieść? Jak dał radę nim rzucić? Zapragnął go zabić. Zmiażdżyć. Pokazać mu, że nim się nie rzuca jak workiem.

Ale nie miał szans, bo wampir dopadł go i zamknął w uścisku silnych ramion. I wtedy kat poczuł chłód - zrozumiał, że stał się ofiarą i zaraz zginie. Teraz to on się szarpał i bezskutecznie usiłował wyrwać z uścisku, lecz już czuł śmierć gotową zadać cios.

Nie tak to miało być. Nie tak, zdołał tylko pomyśleć, gdyż usta miał zasłonięte zimną dłonią i nie mógł krzyczeć ze strachu.

- Cały świat nie taki miał być – powiedział Edward. Mówił do niego, bo chciał, by jego ofiara się bała. Chciał go tak przerazić, jak nikogo na świecie.

Była niedziela, trzy dni od Święta Dziękczynienia. Edward Masen nachylił się nad uchem szamoczącego się jak ryba w sieci mężczyzny. Bardzo cicho wyszeptał:

- Panie, pobłogosław ten dar, który zaraz będę spożywał.

A potem jego zęby zmiażdżyły kark ofiary.

c.d.n.

* Święto Dziękczynienia w Stanach obchodzone jest w czwarty czwartek listopada


	4. Chapter 4

**WIOSNA 1929**

_Nowy Jork_

- Na Boga, Marianne, co ty tu robisz?

Berta weszła do maleńkiego pokoiku. Nie pukała. Była przekonana, że dziewczyny nie będzie. Tymczasem zastała ją siedzącą przy toaletce, zagapioną w swoje lustrzane odbicie. Podziwiała urodę? Berta zauważyła, że Marianne ma umalowane usta, ale inaczej niż zwykle. Nic przesadzonego. To nie był makijaż dla klientów.

- Przygotowuję się – usłyszała w odpowiedzi.

- Przecież masz dzisiaj wolne.

Blondynka odwróciła się w jej stronę z uśmiechem.

- Do wyjścia. Idę do Petera.

Berta zauważyła, że Marianne nie określiła go mianem „pan". Widocznie można tak poufale mówić o stałym kochanku. Berta uważała, że posiadanie takiego jest zdrowe i bezpieczne – pewny zarobek. Ciekawe, co na to Maureen? Chociaż z drugiej strony, gdyby miała coś przeciwko, na pewno ukróciłaby cały proceder. A jeśli dziewczyna była zakochana? Cóż z tego? Do tej pory nic z tego „zakochania" nie wyszło oprócz regularnych pieniędzy.

Aż do dzisiaj. Marianne nigdy dotąd nie wychodziła do pana Petra, spotykali się wyłącznie u Maureen.

- Do niego? A po co?

- Peter potrzebuje odrobiny prywatności. Jest bardzo skryty. Nie może się... - zawahała się – odprężyć, gdy Maureen podgląda nas przez obraz.

- Uważaj. Bo wykorzysta fakt, że nie jest tutaj, i ci nie zapłaci.

Marianne uniosła brwi.

- A kto powiedział, że będę żądała zapłaty? - Pochyliła się w stronę Berty i wyszeptała: - Posłuchaj. Wiem, że jestem tylko dziwką, ale ja także mam serce. Kocham go. A za miłość się nie płaci. Nie za tę prawdziwą.

- Zamierzasz odejść? - zapytała Berta.

Marianne nie odpowiedziała, tylko wstała z krzesła. Wyminęła wannę ze stygnącą wodą i podeszła do małej szafy, w której trzymała prywatne stroje. Niewiele ich było, ale dziewczynie w zupełności wystarczyły. Wybrała zieloną sukienkę i, zerknąwszy na niewielki zegar na ścianie, zaczęła się pospiesznie ubierać.

- Pomóż mi – powiedziała do Berty i odwróciła się do niej plecami. Po chwili zamek został zapięty.

Pete pamiętał to uczucie niedowierzania, kiedy Edward po raz pierwszy wrócił do domu najedzony do syta. Jego ubranie było czerwone od krwi. Posoka ubrudziła mu także dłonie i szyję. Rosjanin doszedł do wniosku, że albo Masen wyzwolił się z pęt dziwacznej filozofii, albo upolował największego szczura na świecie. Za niepokojącą uznał jego odpowiedź:

- Nie, to nie był szczur. Zabiłem człowieka.

Wtedy zrozumiał, że jego towarzysz potrafi wychwycić z jego głowy myśli i że z jakiegoś powodu nie podzielił się z nim tą informacją. Był wściekły. Dlaczego Edward chciał ukryć przed nim swój dar? Pete nie miał pojęcia, ale czuł się urażony, że ktoś bezkarnie grzebał w jego głowie i do tej pory nic o tym nie wiedział. Nie odezwał się jednak słowem. Skoncentrowany na niedawnych przeżyciach Masen najwyraźniej nie zauważył, że odpowiedział na coś, co nie zostało powiedziane na głos. Być może Pete kiedyś to wykorzysta.

- Brawo – rzekł cicho, przyglądając się jego oczom. Nabrały odcienia głębokiego szkarłatu. - Jak się z tym czujesz? - zapytał z wyraźną troską.

Masen nie musiał odpowiadać. Z jego twarzy można było wyczytać wszystko – dumę, że dał radę, ale i poczucie winy.

Od tamtego czasu wyrzuty sumienia odzywały się w Edwardowym serduszku coraz rzadziej. Czasem miał wątpliwości, czy dobrze robił. Bywały noce, kiedy całymi godzinami zadręczał się, czy prawidłowo zinterpretował zachowanie i myśli ofiary. Zdarzały się chwile, kiedy mówił, że Carlisle na pewno nie byłby z niego dumny.

- Rozumiem, że Carlisle jest kimś z twojej... rodziny? - zapytał któregoś dnia Pete, niby od niechcenia. W rzeczywistości ciekawość nie pozwalała mu się czasem skupić na najprostszych czynnościach. Kim był ten człowiek – czy też wampir – przeciwko któremu Edward tak usilnie starał się zbuntować?

- Carlisle to mój...

_Ojciec._

- Stwórca. Uczynił mnie takim, jakim jestem. - Nie wyjaśnił, co dokładnie miał na myśli - kindersztubę* czy gatunek?

- Rozumiem – odparł Pete i więcej o nic nie pytał.

- Czy nie powinieneś iść na polowanie?

Wiosna tego roku zaczęła się wyjątkowo wcześnie i ciepło zachęcało ludzi do pozostawania na zewnątrz do późnych godzin wieczornych. Edward jadł jakiś czas temu. Nie lubił wychodzić na polowanie. Przyzwyczaił się zarówno do picia ludzkiej krwi, jak i późniejszych, niesłabnących wyrzutów sumienia oraz wizji Carlisle'a stojącego nad nim i spoglądającego nań potępieńczym wzrokiem. Polubić jednak polowań nie umiał. Dręczyła go euforia, jaką odczuwał zabijając kolejnego mordercę, złodzieja, a ostatnio - skorumpowanego policjanta, który pozwalał, by pod jego nosem ginęli emigranci i „cały ten ich brudny świat". Jak słodka wydała mu się krew tego człowieka... Potem, oczywiście, znalazł tysiące wytłumaczeń, dlaczego policjant w ogóle to robił. Może miał rodzinę, której nie mógł utrzymać inaczej, jak tylko biorąc łapówki? To takie ludzkie.

Ale o tych myślach Pete, oczywiście, nie wiedział. I nigdy się nie dowie.

- Wytrzymam jeszcze trochę.

Pete wstał i powoli, leniwie podszedł do towarzysza.

- Idź, zapoluj. Masz już czarne oczy.

Usłyszał dodatkowy przekaz, że jego przyjaciel chciałby, by mieszkanie było puste. Ta myśl została tak czysto przedstawiona i nakierowana, że nie sposób było jej przeoczyć. Zupełnie jakby Pete wypowiedział ją na głos.

Edward nie musiał się długo zastanawiać, jak zadać pytanie, nie ujawniając się ze swoim talentem. Zresztą nie wiedział, że było to zbyteczne - Pete dobrze się krył ze swoją wiedzą.

Na szczęście na twarzy niskiego wampira można było wszystko wyczytać jak w otwartej książce. Odczekał stosowną chwilę, po czym nabrał powietrza i zapytał spokojnie:

- Kim ona jest, Pete?

- To aż tak widać?

Skinięcie głową. Jedyne potwierdzenie, na jakie mógł się zdobyć oczekujący odpowiedzi Masen.

- To kobieta, którą kocham.

- Zamierzasz z nią...? Tutaj...?

- A gdzie? - zapytał zaczepnym tonem Pete. - U Maureen? Czy może na ulicy? - Jego wypracowany do perfekcji akcent brytyjskiego rzezimieszka rozbrzmiewał w każdym wypowiadanym słowie. - To jedyne miejsce, gdzie mogę liczyć na jakąkolwiek intymność. Wiem, że nikt nie będzie tu zaglądał. Edwardzie... proszę cię. - Ostatnie słowa zabrzmiały potulnie, wręcz błagalnie.

- Pete, domyślam się, że ta kobieta jest człowiekiem. - Kłamał. Dobrze wiedział, że nie była wampirem, ale zachowywał pozory niewiedzy. - Nigdy nie odmawiałeś sobie ludzkiej krwi. Co, jeśli się zapomnisz? Możesz ją przecież zabić!

- Jeśli uważasz, że nie zdołam powstrzymać własnej natury, to w ogóle mnie nie znasz, Edwardzie Masen – zakomunikował mu Pete. Stał wyprostowany i pozornie spokojny, ale Edward zauważył zaciskające się pięści. Wampir był zdenerwowany.

- Pete, posłuchaj mnie przez chwilę. Jesteś silny. Wiesz przecież, co się dzieje z ludzkim ciałem, gdy je za mocno złapiesz. Kruszeją kości.

- Nie zrobię krzywdy Marianne – zapewnił go, miękko wypowiadając imię wybranki. - Mężczyzna przecież może się kontrolować w każdej sytuacji. Sam o tym dobrze wiesz.

Zapadła cisza. Grymas na twarzy Edwarda sprawił, że Pete wbił w niego intensywne spojrzenie i obserwował go, jakby chciał z jego postury wyczytać odpowiedź na niezadane pytanie. Pytanie, które wybuchło w jego umyśle zdziwieniem, wręcz niedowierzaniem.

- Wiesz, prawda?

Edward zmarszczył brwi i potarł dłonią czoło. Prawą rękę oparł na biodrze.

- Edwardzie? Nigdy nie zaznałeś kobiety?

Pete gwałtownie usiadł na fotelu. Ten ruch był idealnie ludzki, jak wiele z jego zachowań. Wszystkie powodowały, że Masen łapał się czasem na niedorzecznej myśli, czy przypadkiem Rosjanin tylko nie udaje wampira.

Teraz obie dłonie już opierały się na jego biodrach i z westchnieniem odwrócił się od przyjaciela.

- To chyba nie jest twoja sprawa - powiedział w końcu.

- Odwróć się, nie mam ochoty rozmawiać z twoimi plecami.

Edward uczynił to, acz niechętnie. Spojrzał Pete'owi w oczy i wytrzymał jego spojrzenie, choć w środku wił się ze wstydu. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że nie miał powodów ku temu. Nie zrobił niczego złego. Jest po prostu ostrożny. Zresztą jakoś nie mógł zainteresować się żadną przedstawicielką płci pięknej. Poza Esme nie znał innych wampirzyc, a ta była dla niego niczym siostra lub matka - nietykalna. I nigdy nie myślał o niej w ten sposób.

Nic to jednak nie pomogło i Masen, co zdarzało mu się rzadko, cieszył się w tej chwili, że jest krwiopijcą i jako taki nie może się zarumienić.

- Jesteś... piękny, Edwardzie. Idealnie czysty. - Głos Pete'a przerwał jego rozmyślania. - Doskonały w każdym calu.

Czy Pete wyrażał się o nim z uznaniem czy też kpił? Tej pewności nie miał. Na twarzy towarzysza widoczny był jednak podziw. Co podziwiał? Czy nie widział nigdy mężczyzny, który nie obcował z kobietami? Być może. Świat Petra jak dotąd nie obejmował ludzi, którzy postępowali inaczej niż on sam.

Edward chwycił za marynarkę i wyszedł w ciepły wiosenny wieczór. Nie zamierzał polować. Mógł jeszcze wytrzymać, nim głód pogna go w stronę kolejnej ofiary, choć palenie w gardle stawało się coraz bardziej nieznośne.

Zapragnął przejść się ciemnymi, cichymi ulicami Nowego Jorku. Cel nie do osiągnięcia. Gdy tylko robiło się cieplej, miasto nigdy nie zasypiało. Bywały jednak zakątki, gdzie nie można było spotkać nikogo. Dobrze. Nie wróci do mieszkania. Jeśli Pete chce je mieć dla siebie, będzie je miał. Oznaczało to jednak noc na mieście.

Nie było jeszcze tak późno i ludzie wciąż spacerowali po chodnikach, kusząc Edwarda zapachem swej krwi. Zacisnął zęby. Nie dzisiaj. Nie dzisiaj. Nie...

Nóż. I poderżnięte gardło. Błaganie o życie. Leżący na ziemi mężczyzna.

Nogi same poniosły Masena w stronę, z której dochodziły wizje. Decyzja podjęła się sama.

_Ashland, Wisconsin_

Walizki czekały na spakowanie. Spoglądały na Carlisle'a z niemym wyrzutem otwartych wiek, jakby ośmielał się wypełnić je ubraniami zbyt wcześnie. Cóż, właśnie takie miał wrażenie. Esme zanadto się pospieszyła, ale znał swoją żonę. Kiedy raz coś sobie wbiła do głowy, nie rezygnowała. Nie chodzi o to, że była szczególnie uparta. Według niego jego żona reprezentowała najłagodniejszy typ człowieka – czy też wampira – jaki tylko może chodzić po ziemi. Znalazł przy niej ukojenie, a tego nie można osiągnąć ze zwykłym uparciuchem.

Nie, po prostu Esme dochodziła czasem do wniosków, w jej mniemaniu, ostatecznych, a wtedy spokojnie zajmowała się realizacją kolejnych punktów. Cechował ją wtedy niezwykły spokój, z którego Carlisle nigdy dotąd nie ważył się zakłócić. Aż do teraz.

Za wcześnie. Zdecydowanie za wcześnie wyciągnęła z ogromnej szafy puste walizki i je pootwierała. Czekały teraz, aż znajdą się w nich pierwsze stosiki rzeczy, a potem wszystko samo gładko pójdzie. Ani się obejrzą, a Cullenowie będą mogli uciec z Ashland.

Najbardziej zadziwiało Carlisle'a, że Esme tak usilnie przekonywała go do wyprowadzki przez plotki na ich temat. Nigdy się nimi nie przejmowała. Z drugiej strony też nigdy specjalnie nie integrowała się z ludźmi. Do tej pory zawsze stała na uboczu, nie podejmowała pracy w obawie, że zaatakuje ludzi. W Ashland pracowała i słyszała, co mówią o nich dziewczyny z centrali. Obserwowały ją i powtarzały między sobą całą litanię podejrzanych zachowań pani doktorowej. Na przykład – dlaczego nigdy nie jadła? A z tym słońcem to chyba jakaś bzdura? Wyglądała dość zdrowo, chociaż czasem ewidentnie za mało spała.

- Esme?

Jego żona pojawiła się w drzwiach niczym duch. Oparła ręce na framudze drzwi i przyglądała się mu w milczeniu.

- Tak? - zagaiła, kiedy jej mąż nie odzywał się dłuższą chwilę.

- Może jednak jeszcze się wstrzymajmy? To tylko głupie plotki.

- Plotki, które są niebezpieczeństwem dla takich jak my. Sam mnie tego nauczyłeś.

Stała jak posąg, zimna i nieugięta. Nie do przekonania. To była ta strona Esme, którą jeszcze słabo znał. Ale zaczynał się przyzwyczajać.

- Po prostu nie rozumiem. Przecież chciałaś czekać. Moglibyśmy jeszcze pomieszkać tutaj jakiś rok.

- Ty z kolei powiedziałeś, że Edward nas znajdzie, gdziekolwiek będziemy. O ile będzie chciał.

Zacisnęła usta.

- Kochanie, ja naprawdę...

- Posłuchaj mnie, Carlisle – przerwała mu. - Popełniłam błąd i to wszystko przeze mnie. Zaczęłam pracować dla rozrywki, nie udało mi się wmieszać w tłum. Przeze mnie pojawiły się pogłoski. Sam powiedziałeś, że z ludźmi nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Może przetrwalibyśmy tu spokojnie, a może kiedyś ktoś podpali nasz dom. Nie chcę ryzykować.

- A Edward? - zapytał cicho Carlisle.

- Edward? Edward nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

Opuściła głowę i próbowała się zaśmiać, ale wyszedł jej tylko gorzki dźwięk, który zabrzmiał jak kaszel. Zaniepokojony Cullen podszedł do żony i zajrzał jej w twarz, ale uśmiechnęła się do niego wyrozumiale, niczym matka uśmiecha się do dziecka, które czegoś nie zrozumiało.

- Jestem wampirem, zapomniałeś? Nie choruję.

Faktycznie, zapomniał. Przy niej ciągle się zapominał.

_Nowy Jork_

Opuścił trupa do kanału. Palenie w gardle ustało, czuł się syty, a jednocześnie dziwnie zbrukany. Uderzył pięścią w udo.

- Nie udawaj, Edwardzie – szepnął do siebie i podniósł się z klęczek. Postawił w swym umyśle mur, przez który wspomnienia o stwórcy nie miały doń dostępu. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by wyobrażenie smutnej twarzy Carlisle'a zepsuły mu tę chwilę.

Świtało. Zerwał się na równe nogi i pobiegł w stronę domu, w którym mieszkał. Mała kamieniczka, żadnych sąsiadów, żadnych trosk, tylko Pete... i jego wybranka. Oby już poszła. Oby była w stanie odejść.

Niepokoił się, choć wiedział, że to śmieszne. Przecież Pete powiedział, że mężczyzna umie się kontrolować. A on zawsze wiedział, co mówi. Zawsze wiedział. Jego pewność siebie i otaczającego go świata była niezwykła, nawet jak na wampira.

Na ulicach prawie nikogo nie było, poza kilkoma pijanymi ludźmi wracającymi z klubów. Zataczali się i śpiewali fałszywie piosenki, które teoretycznie powinny go zgorszyć, ale po kilku latach w towarzystwie nie zawsze trzeźwego Rosjanina uodpornił się na ich treść. Mógłby nawet rzec, że nie mogły się równać z tym, co potrafił zaśpiewać Pete. Wobec jego repertuaru przyśpiewki nietrzeźwych ludzi były niczym kołysanki dla dzieci.

Biegł. Pijani go nie dostrzegali, przyzwoici ludzie spali w swych domach. Był niczym wicher wiejący po pustych ulicach, jakby w Nowym Jorku znów zagościła zima. Dobiegł do mieszkania i otworzył gwałtownie drzwi. Powitały go cisza, gorąco rozgrzanego pieca i zapach krwi, jakby morze posoki zalało mieszkanie.

- Pete? - zawołał. Rosjanin wyszedł powoli z salonu. Ramiona miał skulone, głowę spuszczoną niczym dziecko czekające na burę. Ręce zwisały niemal bezwładnie wzdłuż ciała. Wampir wydawał się drobniejszy niż zazwyczaj. Usiadł przed Edwardem i nie podnosił głowy. Był niczym koń, któremu ktoś zabił ducha walki i zamiast rwać do przodu na wyścigu, stoi w miejscu, kuląc uszy.

- Co się stało? - spytał Edward, choć zapach krwi podpowiadał mu najgorszy scenariusz.

- Marianne...

Gdyby Pete mógł płakać, z pewnością by szlochał. Wskazał ręką w stronę uchylonych drzwi. Edward zrobił niepewny krok we wskazanym kierunku, a potem gwałtownie wtargnął do salonu.

- Matko boska – wyszeptał.

Na podłodze leżała naga, martwa dziewczyna. Rozpoznał jej rysy ze wspomnień Pete'a. Prostytutka, w której się zakochał. Jasne włosy rozsypały się na podłodze, tworząc wokół głowy aureolę, na którą z pewnością nie zasługiwała. Świętą nie była.

Rękę miała wygiętą pod nienaturalnym kątem i Edward doszedł do wniosku, że została złamana. Jedno biodro wyglądało na zmiażdżone. Łono kobiety zdobiła plama krwi, która rozlała się także na dywanie. Na żebrach widoczne były sińce.

Ale nie to tak naprawdę sprawiło, że Edwarda zmroziło ze zgrozy. To oczy dziewczyny. Otwarte z przerażenia, szklane, martwe, z na wieki zastygniętym w nich bólem. Usta miała rozchylone jak do krzyku, którego nigdy nie dała rady z siebie wydobyć. Na szyi zauważył odciśnięte palce.

- Coś ty zrobił? - szepnął Edward. Wiedział, że Pete stał tuż za nim. Słyszał jego myśli i czuł charakterystyczną woń.

- Zadusiłem ją. Nawet nie wiem kiedy.

- Jak to nie wiesz kiedy? - zapytał Masen. Gdyby mógł zwymiotować, z pewnością by to zrobił. Ze wstydem jednak przyznawał sam przed sobą, że zapach krwi obudził w nim na nowo poczucie głodu.

- Nie wiem. W jednej chwili jesteśmy blisko, w drugiej ona nie oddycha. Zapomniałem się. Nie dałem rady...

Edward Masen odwrócił się gwałtownie do towarzysza, chwycił go za ramiona i z całej siły wypchnął z salonu. Wampir wylądował na przeciwległej ścianie i osunął się na podłogę. Nie walczył, jakby uznawał i przyjmował karę.

- Głupcze! - ryknął Edward.

Podszedł do niego szybko, chwycił za kołnierz i podciągnął do góry. Pete wisiał na rękach Masena, nawet czubkami palców nie mogąc dotknąć podłogi.

- A teraz myśl, co zrobić z ciałem!

- Edwardzie, ja nie mogę...

- Możesz! Tyle razy mogłeś, teraz też wymyślisz, jak się go pozbyć. A potem tu wrócisz. I nie waż się postąpić inaczej!

Puścił go. O dziwo, Pete nie przewrócił się, tylko od razu pewnie stanął na nogach. Powoli poszedł do salonu i za chwilę opuścił mieszkanie, niosąc w ramionach ciało. Niósł Marianne, jakby dziewczyna spała.

- Miej chociaż na tyle przyzwoitości, by ją okryć – warknął Edward. Wszedł do salonu i zaraz wrócił, rzucając towarzyszowi kapę z kanapy. - Wynieś ją.

Pete wyszedł, a Edward poszedł oczyścić dywan i pootwierać okna. Zapach krwi go oszałamiał i sprawiał, że miał ochotę pobiec za Petem, wyrwać mu zwłoki z rąk i wysączyć je do ostatniej kropli.

Szarpnął za prawe skrzydło okna w salonie, myśląc o tym, że i tak nie dałby rady zabrać krwi prostytutki. Nie była złym człowiekiem, a przynajmniej nic mu na ten temat nie wiadomo. A nawet gdyby, to i tak nie mógłby tego odczuć.

Chwycił za wazonik, który wiecznie stał pusty na ławie i z całej siły cisnął nim o ścianę. Nie pomogło tak, jak by się można było tego spodziewać, ale odczuł niewielką ulgę, że mógł coś zniszczyć. Choć tak naprawdę chciał rozbić głowę pewnego wampira, który właśnie gdzieś – miał nadzieję – grzebał zwłoki młodej prostytutki.

_Ashland, Wisconsin_

Esme nie wiedziała, że Carlisle wyciął zdjęcie z [i]_Timesa_[/i], na którym widać Edwarda. Pakowała właśnie książki męża, gdy jedna spadła ze stosu ułożonego na biurku, a zza okładki wysunął się kawałek gazety. Wyjęła go i przyjrzała mu się z nostalgią. Od półtora roku nie mieli żadnych wieści o Edwardzie. Nie żeby wcześniej jakieś się pojawiały. To jedno zdjęcie jednak traktowali jak wiadomość: „Żyję. Nic mi nie jest".

Ale co było później?

Edward bywał nieporadny jak dziecko we mgle. Czasem sama się tak czuła, ale miała przy sobie o wiele starszego Carlisle'a, który stał obok niczym niewzruszona skała.

Cullen wszedł do pokoju.

- Esme, czy spakowałaś już moje... - urwał. Zobaczył swoją żonę wpatrującą się w stare zdjęcie z gazety.

- Jesteś pewien, że on nas znajdzie?

- Jestem tego pewien – westchnął, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

- A ja coraz bardziej nie.

Odłożyła zdjęcie na biurko i popatrzyła poważnie na męża.

- Esme...

- Chyba nie powinniśmy tego robić.

- Esme... zdecyduj się. Proszę. Jesteśmy w połowie pakowania.

- Myślę, że wytrzymam jeszcze trochę. Ale któregoś dnia będziemy musieli wyjechać.

Wstała, podeszła do męża, pocałowała go i opuściła małą, domową bibliotekę.

_Kobiety!_, pomyślał Carlisle, wyciągając książki z leżącej na podłodze walizki.

_Nowy Jork_

- Pisz.

Pete siedział przy stole w pomieszczeniu, które kiedyś było kuchnią, a z którego żaden z wampirów z oczywistych względów nie korzystał. Przed Rosjaninem bieliła się kartka papieru, obok leżało wieczne pióro. Krwiopijca nawet nie drgnął. Edward stał za nim, z narastającą irytacją wpatrując się w przygarbione plecy towarzysza.

- Pisz!

- Co mam pisać? - zapytał, choć dobrze znał odpowiedź.

- To, co zawsze – syknął Edward. - To, co pisałeś za każdym razem, gdy z burdelu znikała prostytutka. Napisz, że Marianne znalazła szczęście gdzie indziej, wyszła za mąż i porzuca swój zawód. - Ostatnie słowo niemal wypluł z obrzydzeniem. - I podpisz się jej imieniem. A potem módl się, by nie okazała się niepiśmienna, bo rajfurka nabierze podejrzeń.

Pete zwrócił swoją ciemną głowę w jego stronę. W oczach Rosjanina malowało się takie zdumienie, jakby ktoś oznajmił mu, że za chwilę skończy się świat. Takiego Edwarda Masena nie znał.

- Nigdy taki nie byłeś. Zawsze wydawałeś mi się...

- Skończyło się, gdy pewien głupiec udusił w moim domu prostytutkę - przerwał mu wampir. - A teraz pisz!

Pete posłusznie odkręcił zatyczkę i, zmieniając charakter pisma, zaczął układać pożegnalny list dla Maureen. Kiedy skończył, odłożył starannie pióro, po czym oparł łokcie na blacie i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Edward chciał mu powiedzieć, że i tak nie może płakać, ale w jakiś sposób współczuł swojemu towarzyszowi. To oczywiste, że postąpił głupio. Nie powinien był przyprowadzać tutaj Marianne. Nie powinien był próbować się z nią kochać. Nigdy nie powinien był jej poznawać!

Skupił się na wciąż jeszcze wyczuwalnym, lecz coraz słabszym zapachu krwi w mieszkaniu, by jego irytacja nie opadła. Chciał ukarać Pete'a za to morderstwo. Chciał, by Pete cierpiał, by poczuł, jak bardzo niewłaściwie postąpił, jak wielki błąd popełnił. Wiedział, że Rosjanin doskonale to odczuwa, ale chciał jeszcze bardziej pogłębić jego rozpacz. Tak, by już nigdy nie popełnił tego samego błędu drugi raz.

Milczał jednak. Nie umiał w sobie odnaleźć dręczyciela.

c.d.n.

* kindersztuba – wychowanie wyniesione przez dzieci z domu; zastosowałam ten termin, ponieważ w moim osobistym odczuciu (nakarmionym przez Anne Rice) wampir, tworząc drugiego krwiopijcę, staje się jego „rodzicem"; Carlisle opiekował się Edwardem i uznawał go za swojego syna, ukształtował go jako wampira, poniekąd WYCHOWAŁ, stąd słówko „kindersztuba" uważam za pasujące


	5. Chapter 5

**JESIEŃ 1930**

_Nowy Jork_

Pete pił. Oznaczało to gwałtowne spustoszenie wśród ulicznych dziwek, bezdomnych i przypadkowych przechodniów, ponieważ wampir nie przebierał w ofiarach. Każdy był dobry – wracający chyłkiem imprezowicz, ulicznica bez alfonsa, nawet policjant. Zabierał ich krew żarłocznie i do ostatniej kropli, a jednak żadna z ofiar nie mogła go nasycić.  
Tak naprawdę Pete chciał pozbyć się wspomnień, ale nie miał na to szans. Jak ludzie szukali czasem zapomnienia w alkoholu, tak on zatracał się w niezaspokojonym głodzie krwi. Za dnia znikał w piwnicy, gdzie stała jego aparatura, i destylował alkohol. A potem ustawiał butelki na podłodze, nie mogąc ich opróżnić i choć na chwilę wyrzucić z pamięci wieczór sprzed roku, kiedy zabił Marianne.

Czasem brał kilka butelek i znikał gdzieś w kryzysowym świecie i Bóg jeden raczył wiedzieć, co wtedy robił. Bóg i jeszcze jedna osoba wtajemniczona w cały proceder.

Edward nie dręczył Pete'a pytaniami ani kazaniami. Miał na to wielką ochotę, lecz wstrzymywał się z wymówkami i przypominaniem, że niektórzy postąpili lekkomyślnie i zlekceważyli niebezpieczeństwo, które stanowili wobec ludzkiego gatunku. Wystarczyło, że co jakiś czas wybuchał niepohamowanym gniewem. Czuł się niczym spuszczony ze smyczy ogar. Dyscyplina powoli odchodziła w zapomnienie i Edwardowi czasem trudno było znów zachowywać się jak „młody dżentelmen", jak to go kiedyś określał Carlisle. Być może do wściekłości doprowadzał go brak pożywienia. Czasami nawet kilka tygodni czekał, aż pojawi się odpowiednia ofiara. Pete odważył się zauważyć, że to dzięki Edwardowym działaniom, by oczyścić Nowy Jork z przestępców. Masen jednak kazał mu zamilknąć, a posłał przy tym takie spojrzenie, że Rosjanin nie odważył się na dalsze żarty.

Prawda była taka, że krach* najwyraźniej dotknął nawet pospolitych rzezimieszków. Jak jeszcze na początku października wampir bez problemu mógł natrafić na oszusta, który swoim ofiarom nieraz podrzynał gardła, tak pod koniec jakby cały świat zapadł się pod ziemię. Ulice opustoszały, wieczorami prawie nikt nie wychodził, by nie trwonić kończących się pieniędzy. Albo gorzej – pieniędzy nieistniejących.  
Pete'a nie było. Edward został w mieszkaniu i grzebał pogrzebaczem w popiele. Musiał coś robić, wszystko go denerwowało. Palić w kominku nie zamierzał – było na to zbyt ciepło. Zresztą nie miał czym. Po prostu grzebał w popiele, który leżał tam od zimy, a którego żaden z nich nie pofatygował się uprzątnąć.

Odłożył pogrzebacz, gdy usłyszał kroki Rosjanina. Były chwiejne, a ten... śpiewał? Wyszedł z saloniku i zwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Czekała go ciężka noc z pijanym wampirem. A wcześniej jeszcze będzie musiał poszukać pozostawionego beztrosko trupa.

Czasem nienawidził Pete'a. Nienawidził go tak mocno, że odkładał pogrzebacz, bo bał się, że go nim uderzy. Nie zbliżał się do ognia, by nie kusiły go myśli o podpaleniu. A ramiona krzyżował na piersi, bo inaczej rozszarpał by towarzysza na strzępy.

Nie musiał się wysilać, by usłyszeć kolejną bezsensowną plątaninę myśli Rosjanina. Dzięki usilnym ćwiczeniom wprawił się w tej sztuce tak, że teraz żaden impuls mu nie umykał. Bywały chwile, gdy żałował. Dlatego tym bardziej zdeterminowany był, by wychodzić tylko w nocy. Mniej ludzi, mniejszy hałas...

Czuł się jak wampir z powieści.

I teraz też brakowało mu tylko peleryny i złowieszczej muzyki w tle, bo właśnie spuszczał do kanału dwa trupy. Oczywiście – prostytutka. Jasnowłosa. Pete zabijał blondynki, bo wszystkie przypominały mu Marianne. Jakby chciał zetrzeć z powierzchni ziemi wszystko, co w jakikolwiek mogło skojarzyć się z ukochaną. Edward starał się to zrozumieć, choć czuł się bezsilny. Miał ochotę potrząsnąć towarzyszem albo nawet dać mu w twarz, by ten wreszcie się ocknął i przestał. Ale nie – Edward Masen był cholernym dżentelmenem. Milczącym, pełnym zrozumienia i sfrustrowanym tym bardziej, że jego złość nie znalazła dotąd ujścia.

Zaraz za ulicznicą wrzucił zwłoki policjanta. Przeklął się w myślach za to zabójstwo. Szykował się właśnie do otwarcia kanału. Tak zajęty tym zadaniem nie usłyszał kroków. Mundurowy zobaczył więc młodego, przystojnego mężczyznę i leżące obok ciało jasnowłosej kobiety. A od jakiegoś czasu w okolicy znikały prostytutki. Jeden błysk myśli „Mam cię!", a potem Edward skoczył mu do gardła i rozszarpał je zębami. Zadziałał instynkt głodnego drapieżnika. Spijając krew swej ofiary, niszczył marzenia o awansie. Zadziwiające, o czym człowiek myśli, kiedy umiera w bólu i samotności, za jedynego towarzysza mając swego oprawcę. Edward nie spotkał jeszcze takiego osobnika. Każdy inny w chwili śmierci plątał się między wspomnieniami z dzieciństwa, a własną domniemaną niewinnością. Ten jeden policjant marzył o medalu za złapanie mordercy prostytutek. Nowojorski Kuba Rozpruwacz, choć ciał nigdy nie znaleziono i nie wiadomo było dokładnie, co się działo z dziewczynami. Ludzie jednak domyślali się, że prostytutki umierały.

Teraz zaś Edward „umierał" ze wstydu przed samym sobą. Bardzo żałował, że ziemia tak naprawdę nie może się pod nim rozstąpić i pochłonąć go na wieki. Nienawidził się za to, czym był. Przeklinał Carlisle'a, że takim go stworzył, a jednocześnie oddałby wszystko, by móc się tylko odwrócić i spojrzeć w jego mądre oczy. Z drugiej strony jednak teraz nie dałby rady tego uczynić. Nie po tym, co zrobił. Było mu na przemian gorąco i zimno, ale nie umiał cieszyć się tą ludzką reakcją.  
- Zabij mnie – szepnął, choć tak naprawdę nie wiedział, do kogo kierował swoją prośbę. Na pewno nie do Boga, bo ostatnio w niego zwątpił. Bóg, o ile był naprawdę takim, jakim Masen Go znał za swego życia, nie pozwoliłby na istnienie potworów podobnych do niego i Pete'a.  
Zasłonił dziurę od kanału i ruszył w stronę domu. Cisza dzwoniła mu w uszach, a ciemność ogarniała jego umysł. Biegł. Uciekał od miejsca, w którym spoczywały dwa ciała.

_Ashland, Wisconsin_

Esme była w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze. Wszystko ją cieszyło. Na przekór kryzysowi chodziła z uśmiechem na ustach, bywało, że pośpiewywała piosenki, które usłyszała na ulicy. Ponieważ tak - Esme wychodziła na zewnątrz, choć pierwotnie chciała schować się w domu Cullenów i stamtąd obserwować świat. Odkąd porzuciła posadę w centrali, zaszyła się za bezpiecznie zamkniętymi drzwiami i oddała się czynności dekorowania domu, sprzątania, urządzania na nowo sypialni, przestawianiu mebli. Tak naprawdę jednak cała spinała się z oczekiwania, choć nie dała się zwariować i kiedy gałęzie postukiwały w okno, nie zrywała się do drzwi, by je otworzyć w nadziei, że zobaczy Edwarda. Tęskniła za nim. Brakowało jej starszego, choć jednak przedziwnie młodszego, brata**, choć bywał ponurakiem i lubił dramatycznie się nad sobą rozczulać.  
Esme pod każdym względem stanowiła jego przeciwieństwo. Przyjęła los takim, jakim był, choć może jej przychodziło to łatwiej. Carlisle był dla niej nie tylko przewodnikiem, ale i kochankiem, wzajemna bliskość sprawiała, że kobieta widziała wszystko w innych barwach. Wieczność jawiła jej się jako wspólnie przebyta droga z niezmiennym, wciąż takim samym uczuciem. Edward zaś umartwiał się esejami o duszy, katolicyzmie, piekielnych mękach i potępieniu. Pławił się w nieszczęśliwych wizjach ogromnego cierpienia, jakiemu zostanie poddany, jak tylko skończy się jego egzystencja jako wampira.

Właśnie. Egzystencja. Masen nigdy nie używał słowa „życie", jakby wymazał je ze słownika albo uważał, że na nie nie zasługuje.

Tymczasem Esme czekała jego powrotu i śpiewała. Przestawiała szafy po to, by znów móc je postawić na swoim miejscu. Wieszała firanki, wybierała zasłony i wychodziła na długie spacery. Carlisle wiedział, że jego żona szykowała się do odejścia z Ashland. Nauczył się już, że kiedy Esme zaczyna robić „wiosenne porządki", to znaczy, że nie żal jej, jeśli coś stanie nie tam, gdzie powinno, ponieważ niedługo opuści to miejsce. I doktor Cullen wiedział, dlaczego. Za długo tu byli. Czekali na Edwarda, potem doszli do wniosku, że nie ma to sensu i spakowali walizki po to, by znów je rozpakować. Teraz Cullenowie także czekali, choć nieco spokojniej. Nabrali dziwnej pewności, że członek ich rodziny wróci, aczkolwiek mieli nadzieję, że nastąpi to, zanim się wyprowadzą.  
Carlisle miał łatwiej – znikał na całe dnie, a bywało, że i noce, w szpitalu, gdzie całkowicie zapominał o sprawach, które nie dotyczyły tego miejsca. Jak na przykład teraz. Dziesięcioletni chłopiec ze strzaskaną nogą, którą prawdopodobnie trzeba będzie odjąć, choć lekarz miał nadzieję, że uda mu się ją uratować. Wstawiono nogę w szyny. Chłopiec krzywił się, cicho pojękiwał, ale mężnie nie wydusił z siebie okrzyku bólu, którego wszyscy się po nim spodziewali. Pielęgniarki przynosiły mu czasem coś do poczytania, by się nie nudził i zajął czymś myśli. Czuły, że ich małego pacjenta czeka przykra operacja i najwyraźniej chciały mu to jakoś osłodzić. Dlatego dziesięciolatek mógł zatrzymać wszystkie książki o przygodach cowboyów, walce z Indianami i dzielnych szeryfach. Carlisle znalazł w małej księgarni książkę o bitwach Nelsona i podarował mu ją, ciesząc się z rozpalonych radością oczu chłopaka i dziwiąc, czemu tak bardzo mu zależy na tym piegowatym chłopczyku. Innych pacjentów przecież nie traktował równie wyjątkowo, a nagle...  
Być może chodziło o to, że to dziecko z wyraźną radością czytało o zwycięstwach człowieka, o którym nigdy wcześniej nie słyszało. Tak, taka dziecięca radość wzrusza.

- Doktorze Cullen?

Tęga pielęgniarka stanęła w otwartych drzwiach, a potem delikatnie w nie zapukała, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Nie poskutkowało. Nie pomógł też bezpośredni zwrot do niego. Lekarz zamyślił się. Miał przymknięte oczy. Może zasnął?

- Doktorze Cullen? - szepnęła.

- Słyszę cię, Barbie – mruknął i otworzył oczy. Były czarne. Potarł skronie. - Co się stało?

Słyszał stłumione okrzyki gdzieś w głębi szpitala.

- Johnny.

- Znowu boli?

- Najwyraźniej.

Carlisle wstał i wygładził fartuch, a potem energicznym krokiem ruszył w stronę sali, w której dziesięcioletni Johnny przeraźliwie wołał o pomoc.

- Coś trzeba będzie zrobić z tą jego nogą...

Barbara przełknęła tylko ślinę i podążyła za doktorem, szurając zbyt dużymi pantoflami.

_Nowy Jork_

W mieszkaniu nie zastał Pete'a. Nie wyczuwał nawet jego zapachu. Czyli wampir nie pojawił się w nim przez ostatnie dwa dni. Miejsce wyglądało na opuszczone. Dziwne wrażenie, biorąc pod uwagę, że na stole stała butelka z alkoholem.

Edward jednak widział swoją kryjówkę niczym miejsce, z którego gwałtownie wybiegli ludzie, zostawiając wszystko na miejscu, jakby zaraz mieli wrócić. Cisza dzwoniła mu w uszach, więc nastawił gramofon. Na tekturowym opakowaniu płyty znalazł kartkę. Nie na stole, nie na biurku tylko właśnie na płycie. Pete dobrze wiedział, gdzie Edward znajdzie ją najszybciej.

_Chcę ci kogoś przedstawić. Przyjdź do „Sally". P._

Pod spodem widniała aktualna data. Oczywiście Pete nie uwzględnił wszelkich oficjalnych form listu, z datą na górze, prawidłowym podpisem, zwrotem do adresata i wszystkimi tymi drobiazgami, które sprawiały, że najzwyklejsza notatka nabierała oficjalnego wydźwięku. Nie podał, kiedy i o której godzinie miałby się z nim spotkać, ale Edward znał swojego towarzysza na tyle, by wiedzieć, że data nie oznacza momentu pisania listu, tylko dzień spotkania. I na pewno będzie to wieczór, ponieważ obaj unikali wyjść za dnia, chociaż coraz słabsze, jesienne słońce nie mogło ich zdradzić.  
Wypadł z mieszkania niczym gwałtowny sztorm na ciche morze. Miał bardzo złe przeczucia.

c.d.n.

* 24 października 1929 r. - tzw. „Czarny czwartek": .org/wiki/Wielki_kryzys  
** Początkowo Esme i Edward udawali rodzeństwo. Ich wzajemna, oficjalna relacja prawdopodobnie zmieniła się, kiedy rodzina Cullenów zaczęła się powiększać.


	6. Chapter 6

**ZIMA 1930-31**

_Nowy Jork_

U „Sally" było niemal pusto. Przygaszone lampy słabo oświetlały salę, w której zakamarkach kryli się nieliczni klienci – zmęczeni ludzie, którzy przyszli „na jednego", osoby, które schroniły się przed chłodem panującym na zewnątrz i zakochane pary. Na scenie muzycy smętnie brzdąkali na instrumentach, grając coś, co przy sporej dozie silnej woli mogło uchodzić za blues.  
Edward zaciągnął się powietrzem, rejestrując dym z papierosów, zgrzanego barmana, ludzką krew dokoła i słodkawą nutę zapachu, który dla człowieczych zmysłów pozostawał niewyczuwalny, zwłaszcza w takim miejscu jak to – przepełnionym wieloma innymi, rozpraszającymi zmysły, woniami.

Skierował się w stronę, z której dochodził go zapach Pete'a. Blada twarz Rosjanina wyłoniła się z ciemnego kąta. Siedział zapadnięty w miękki fotel. Nie był sam. Obok niego przycupnęła ostrzyżona na pazia ciemnowłosa kobieta. Zdecydowanie śmiertelniczka – zdradzała ją temperatura ciała i nerwowe zaciskanie palców. O tak, denerwowała się! Jednak Edward nie musiał zbyt długo czekać na odpowiedź na pytanie „dlaczego?". Z jej głowy wyczytał wszystko i bardzo mu się to nie spodobało. Popatrzył na Pete'a gniewnie, ale ten zdawał się niczego nie dostrzegać. Powolnymi ruchami gładził dłoń swojej towarzyszki i sprawiał wrażenie zatopionego w jej spojrzeniu. Spojrzeniu Luizy, jak Masen wyczytał z myśli Pete'a.

Otóż Luiza piekielnie bała się bólu, stąd zaciśnięte nerwowo palce i delikatne kropelki potu nad górną wargą. Poza tym jednak czekała niecierpliwie na wielką chwilę. Na przemianę. Chciała być nieśmiertelna. Groźna. Niebezpieczna jak żmija. To dałoby jej władzę. Przewagę nad kimś, kto ją skrzywdził. Kto to jednak był i co jej uczynił – tego Edward nie wychwycił. Kobieta zdawała się obawiać tych wspomnień, gdyż tylko delikatnie ich dotykała, a chwilę później odskakiwała jak najdalej się dało.

- Edwardzie...

Masen ocknął się i przestał intensywnie wpatrywać w Luizę.

- Myślę, że nie muszę ci niczego wyjaśniać – powiedział Pete. _Przecież czytasz w myślach, skończ z tą grą._

Edward uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia.

_Myślałeś, że nie wiem?_

Na ustach Pete'a zakwitł krzywy uśmieszek.

_Popracuj nad sobą i nie odpowiadaj na myśli, Edwardzie. Łatwiej ukryjesz swój... talent._

- To jest Luiza – powiedział Rosjanin na głos. - Bardzo się kochamy.

_Chociaż ty już o wszystkim wiesz, bo do jej głowy pewnie też zajrzałeś, co?_

Masen skinął kobiecie głową, mruknąwszy tylko: „Edward". Nie pocałował jej kurtuazyjnie w rękę i nie wymienił nazwiska, jak zapewne zrobiłby to w innych czasach i w innym życiu.

- Po co mi ją przedstawiasz? - zapytał tak szybko i cicho, by Luiza nie mogła tego zrozumieć. Denerwował go natłok jej myśli. - Mam wam pobłogosławić? To cwaniara, której marzy się tylko, by zostać nieśmiertelną morderczynią. Rzuci cię zaraz po przemianie i będziesz szczęściarzem, jeśli to zrobi. Bo mnie się zdaje, że cię zabije.

_Nie, mój drogi. Musisz pomóc mi ją przemienić. Boję się, że nie dam rady się powstrzymać i ją zabiję._

Edward spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na wampira, którego, z braku innych określeń, nazywał swoim przyjacielem. Mieli przed sobą bestię w ludzkiej skórze – bestię, która aż paliła się do siły, jaką będzie dysponować, a ten się martwił, że ją niechcący zabije? MARTWIŁ?

- Pani wybaczy – zwrócił się do kobiety. - Jestem ostatnio trochę zmęczony. Nie chciałbym, by mnie pani wzięła za gbura. - Jego głos wyrażał całą uprzejmość tego świata. Chciało mu się śmiać. Chciał spojrzeć na siebie samego z politowaniem i powiedzieć sobie: „Edwardzie, jesteś żałosny!". Odgrywał bowiem tę komedię, gdyż właśnie zbliżała się do nich ciemnowłosa, nieświadoma istnienia krwiopijców kelnerka. Oraz dlatego, że Luiza powinna wziąć go za dżentelmena, chociaż sama nie była damą.

Zamówili napoje. Luiza wybrała Krwawą Mary*, co Edward chciał skomentować jako idealny wybór na taką okazję, ale się powstrzymał. Zaraz tego pożałował – kobieta mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do Pete'a. Ona także grała – rolę zakochanej. Edwarda zdjęło obrzydzenie. Gdzie ten głupiec ją znalazł?

- Ależ wcale tak nie pomyślałam – zapewniła go, gdy tylko kelnerka się oddaliła. Kłamała i gdyby Edward nie umiał czytać w myślach, doszedłby do wniosku, że robiła to perfekcyjnie.  
- Bardzo mnie to cieszy – odparł z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

_Ashland, Wisconsin_

Odjęli mu nogę i mały Johnny przestał krzyczeć.

Gdyby Carlisle mógł płakać, z pewnością z jego oczu polałyby się łzy. Nie pociekły, ale właśnie polały – kompletnie niemęskie, ale nie chowałby ich przed światem.

Dzieci nie powinny zostawać kalekami. Nikt nie powinien, ale dzieci szczególnie. Jak powiedzieć Johnny'emu, że już nie będzie mógł tak szybko biegać po podwórku? Nie pogoni za kotem? Nie będzie jeździł na rowerze? Jeszcze długo nie, chyba że poprawi się jakość protez, w co Carlisle na razie wątpił. Nie zanosiło się, by protetyka ruszyła gwałtownie do przodu.

Mył ręce długo, jakby usiłował zmyć z nich całą historię Johnny'ego i w ten sposób odciąć się od tej sprawy, choć wiedział, że nie da rady. Zbawienny ludzki sen! Człowiek pójdzie spać, jak to się mówi, prześpi się z tym wszystkim. Rano wstanie wypoczęty, nowy, inny. Za jakiś tydzień uspokoi się i będzie gotów podjąć kolejną próbę ratowania ludzkiego życia. Carlisle nie pójdzie spać. Może leżeć z zamkniętymi oczami i zapaść w stan bliski odrętwienia, ale nie zaśnie i myśli będą go atakowały niczym bomby zrzucane na cywilów. Po trzystu latach wciąż nie umiał pogodzić się z porażką. Za każdym razem, gdy coś mu się nie udawało, cichł i oddalał się od wszystkiego. Długo trawił sytuację, by po znacznie dłuższym niż u człowieka czasie jakoś się pozbierać i dalej trwać. Esme mówiła, że „zapadał się w sobie". Carlisle przypominał wtedy żywą skorupę. Chodził, polował, mówił, ale nie było go obok niej. Dawała mu czas. Znała go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nie należy go o niczym zapewniać. On sam o tym dobrze wiedział. Męczyła go tylko zwykła bezradność wobec problemu. Potrafił więcej niż inni lekarze. Tam, gdzie oni robili wszystko, co możliwe, on czynił to, co niemożliwe, a w końcu to, co nieprawdopodobne. I udawało mu się. Czasem myślał, że walczy z Bogiem, ale odrzucał od siebie takie pomysły. Nie mógł pozwolić, by filozofia czy religia hamowały jego pasję do zawodu. Trzy stulecia go wykonywał i nie poddał się.  
Johnny żył. Gangrena nie pozwoliła wprawdzie zachować mu jednej kończyny, ale mógł oddychać i czytać książki, w czym się ostatnio rozmiłował. Więc to mu pozostało. A on nie był w stanie mu wytłumaczyć, dlaczego zawiódł. Jak to zrobić w przypadku dziesięciolatka? Nie wyjaśni mu zawiłości medycyny ani nie zagłębi w filozofię. Czy kazać mu być dzielnym?  
- Powiedz mu, że wybrałeś między jego życiem a ciałem. I pozwól mu się z tym uporać.

Esme sama nie wiedziała, kiedy jej się to wyrwało. Nigdy mu przecież niczego nie doradzała i nie wtrącała się w sprawy zawodowe. Nawet jeśli mamrotał czasem pod nosem o kwestiach, nad którymi się głowił. Ale teraz odpowiedź sama od niej wyszła, bezwiednie. Esme zamilkła i popatrzyła na męża spokojnie. Nie będzie nawet na nią zły.

- Nie wiem, czy to zadziała – powiedział smutno.

- Nigdy nic nie działa od razu. Jako lekarz powinieneś o tym wiedzieć najlepiej.

- Esme, to dziesięcioletni chłopiec...

- Tym bardziej. Zrozumie to po latach.

- Carlisle, nie rozumiem...

Ordynator wbił wzrok w lekarza, jakby oczekiwał, że ten wybuchnie śmiechem i powie, że żartował. Ale nic takiego się nie stało. Carlisle Cullen pozostał poważny i nieco smutny, z całą pewnością nie zmienił postanowienia.

- Czego nie rozumiesz? - zapytał grzecznie, chociaż wiedział, jakiej odpowiedzi oczekiwać.

- Dlaczego? Dlaczego teraz?

- Muszę odpocząć.

To była prawda. Od dwóch dni w głowie rozbrzmiewał mu płacz Johnny'ego. Po tym, jak chłopiec dowiedział się, że będzie miał drewnianą nogę i nie może już biegać, Carlisle Cullen wyszedł z sali, ścigany przez pełen rozpaczy szloch małego dziecka. Nie mógł tego słuchać i czuł się jak tchórz. Powinien tam zostać i patrzeć w twarz swojego pacjenta. Wytrzymać łzy matki chłopca i ponury spokój jego ojca. Znieść to wszystko jak mężczyzna. Ale nie mógł.

A teraz siedział w gabinecie ordynatora i składał swoją rezygnację. Wyprowadzał się z Esme najszybciej jak się dało. Prawdopodobnie w styczniu, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, jak sobie tłumaczył, choć doskonale wiedział, że to nieprawda. Spakowali się szybko, niemal zniknęli ludziom z oczu. Ale Carlisle miał zamiar jeszcze trochę się pokręcić, kilka razy przemknąć przez ulice, by potem nie czuć się tak bardzo jak tchórz.

- Dostałem też inną propozycję. Przeniesiemy się z Esme do Waszyngtonu. Ale zanim zacznę tam pracować... sam rozumiesz...

Ordynator kiwnął głową i nie odezwał się więcej w tej sprawie. Podziękował tylko Carlisle'owi za współpracę i na pożegnanie wyciągnął do niego rękę. Drgnął, kiedy jego palce zetknęły się z chłodną skórą Cullena.

- Chyba nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczaję. - Uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

Carlisle skinął głową i wyszedł z gabinetu. Gdyby był zwykłym człowiekiem, zostawiłby za sobą szpital, Johnny'ego i jego amputowaną kończynę. Ale jako wampir będzie nosił to w sobie, aż w końcu przejdzie nad całym wydarzeniem do porządku dziennego.

Esme stwierdziła którejś nocy, że celebruje ból. Że w gruncie rzeczy cieszy go, że choć jedna rzecz zajmuje mu więcej czasu niż przeciętnemu człowiekowi i podświadomie sprawia mu to satysfakcję. Carlisle nigdy nie uważał się za osobę ze skłonnościami masochistycznymi, ale też z drugiej strony nie zastanawiał się nad tym wszystkim w taki sposób. A Esme powiedziała mu to tak niezobowiązująco, o poranku, kiedy jeszcze tulił ją do siebie. I nazwała go przy tym człowiekiem. Carlisle zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe. Robił wszystko inaczej niż człowiek, a to, co było tak, nomen omen, boleśnie ludzkie i zabierało mu znacznie więcej czasu, w oczach jego żony czyniło go właśnie człowiekiem. Carlisle czasami nie rozumiał pokrętnej logiki kobiet.

Wieczorem usiedli na kanapie. Esme czytała mu na głos o księżniczce Eleonorze von Schwarzenberg**, przyprawiając tym męża o wybuchy śmiechu. Lubiła, kiedy się śmiał. Jakby coś zmazywało z niego troski i pozwalało mu być tym młodym człowiekiem, którym był, zanim stał się wampirem. Ponad trzysta lat życia, a jednak zostało w nim jeszcze sporo radości. Jakby czas się dla niektórych rzeczy zatrzymał, nie tylko dla ciała Carlisle'a, ale dla pewnych jego cech charakteru. Kiedy się dopiero poznawali, opowiadał jej o sobie. Przez tyle lat wciąż cieszyły go drobne sprawy, małe i wielkie sukcesy, o których nikomu nie mógł powiedzieć. Teraz miał ją i dzielił z nią większość swojego życia. Nie dzielił się tylko zmartwieniami, a przynajmniej nie robił tego świadomie.  
Teraz jednak położył się, opierając głowę na jej kolanach i zastukał palcem w okładkę książki.

- Tam naprawdę jest tak napisane? Odcięli jej głowę?

Esme z powagą pokiwała głową.

- Głupcy – mruknął Carlisle, usiłując zwalczyć błąkający mu się na ustach uśmieszek. Powinien współczuć tej kobiecie. Pochowali ją jako wampira, odcięli głowę. A on miał ochotę śmiać się z ludzkiej naiwności.

- Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to nasz rodzaj może być spokojny – ludzie nigdy się o nas nie dowiedzą.

- Też tak myślę. Biedna księżniczka... - westchnęła Esme.

- Gdzie znalazłaś tę książkę?

- W księgarni. Mieli tylko jeden egzemplarz, w dodatku jest uszkodzony, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać.  
Carlisle przyjrzał się książce. Rzeczywiście – wyglądała, jakby ktoś pociął ją nożem, kartki zaś były pogięte i nierówno poucinane przy brzegach. Ale Esme nie zwracała na takie rzeczy najmniejszej uwagi. Jak mawiała: „Póki da się czytać, wszystko jest w porządku".

- Co jeszcze napisali?

- Niewiele. Tylko tyle, że znaleziono jej szkielet i do teraz się zastanawiają nad tym znaleziskiem.

- I to wszytko starczyło im na taką dużą książkę? - zdziwił się z udaną powagą Carlisle.

Esme zmierzwiła mu włosy.

- Nie, tutaj jest dużo różnych dziwnych zagadek ludzkości. O Eleanorze jest tylko jeden rozdział. Dodali zdjęcie. O, popatrz.

Ale Carlisle zamknął oczy i skupił się. Wyraźnie słyszał zamykaną furtkę i ciche kroki na schodach. Ktoś się skradał do ich domu. Położył palec na ustach, nakazując Esme milczenie. Wampirzyca odłożyła książkę na bok i wtedy też usłyszała te kroki. Poczuła również delikatny, znajomy zapach innego krwiopijcy. Cullenowie zamarli na chwilę, wszystkimi możliwymi zmysłami otaczając nadchodzącą istotę. Kroki zatrzymały się u szczytu schodów, a potem rozległo się ciche pukanie. Nieśmiałe, krótkie i delikatne, jakby przybysz bał się, że zniszczy drzwi, jeśli uderzy w nie zbyt mocno.  
Carlisle bardzo wolno podniósł głowę z kolan Esme, a potem wstał z kanapy. Cicho podszedł do drzwi, gdzie poczuł zapach wyraźniej. Zmienił się, ale Cullen nie mógł się pomylić. Chwycił za klamkę, otworzył drzwi na oścież.

Przed nim stał Edward.

**ZAKOŃCZENIE – styczeń 1931**

_Rochester, Nowy Jork_

_  
Opowieść Edwarda_

Początkowo Carlisle o nic go nie pytał. Zaakceptował czerwone oczy, zmieniony pod wpływem ludzkiej krwi zapach i dziwny smutek, który często Edwarda ogarniał. Od czasu do czasu młody wampir wspominał o tym i owym, jakby chciał opowiedzieć, co robił, ale nie miał odwagi. Carlisle któregoś wieczoru wszedł do saloniku, w którym ustawili walizki i zastał tam Edwarda zapatrzonego w widok za oknem. Cullen wiedział, że to czas na decydującą rozmowę. Jego syn się męczył. Najwyraźniej stało się coś okropnego, skoro wrócił zgaszony, odmieniony, ale w przedziwny sposób wciąż był taki jak kiedyś. Carlisle'owi ulżyło, ponieważ to oznaczało, że Edward nie zatracił się całkowicie i jedyne, co się w nim zmieniło, to bogatsze doświadczenie. Być może straszne, zapewne ciężko mu sobie z nim poradzić, ale był wciąż tą samą osobą, którą został, kiedy obudził się po swej ludzkiej śmierci.

- Co się stało? - zapytał Carlisle, siadając na walizce.

Edward, nie odwracając się od okna, bardzo cicho zaczął swoją opowieść. Carlisle mu nie przerywał, choć czasem bardzo chciał zadać jakieś pytanie. Na przykład dlaczego Pete przyprowadził Marianne do domu? Dlaczego nie ukryli się gdzieś indziej? Czy brał pod uwagę, że to się może źle skończyć? Lecz nie pytał. Najwyraźniej te szczegóły nie miały większego znaczenia albo Edward sam nie wiedział.

Opowieść urwała się w momencie, gdy dotarł do niejakiej Luizy.

_Co się z nią stało?_

- Daj mi... chwilę. - Edward potarł czoło, jakby był zmęczony bądź zdenerwowany. Odwrócił twarz w stronę Carlisle'a i uśmiechnął się smutno. - Tak, słyszę już każdą myśl.

Carlisle skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i wpatrywał się w swojego syna. Nie dziwił się najnowszej rewelacji odnośnie jego talentu. Przyjął to ze spokojem, choć wiedział, że życie z kimś obdarzonym zdolnościami telepatycznymi nie będzie należało do łatwych. Żadnych tajemnic, pilnowanie myśli, by go nimi nie dręczyć... Westchnął. I wtedy Edward postanowił opowiedzieć resztę.  
- Wyszedłem wtedy z „Sally". Byłem tak wzburzony, że nie mogłem z siebie wydusić słowa. Petr pobiegł za mną...

- Petr? - wyrwało się Carlisle'owi.

- To jego prawdziwe imię. Nazywał siebie Petem, żeby Amerykanom było łatwiej. - Edward wzruszył ramionami. - W każdym razie wybiegł za mną i wciąż prosił, bym mu pomógł. Odmówiłem. Nie chciałem brać udziału w tym obrzydliwym procederze. Nie chciałem tworzyć wampira, nie z kogoś takiego. Carlisle, przysięgam ci, nigdy z nikogo nie uczynię krwiopijcy.  
Carlisle skinął głową – _Rozumiem._ – a Edward kontynuował.

- On już wtedy podjął decyzję. Zdecydował się spróbować tak czy inaczej, ale chciał mieć pewność, że jej nie zabije. Miałem być gwarantem... Któregoś wieczoru wróciłem z polowania. - Skrzywił się na to słowo. Carlisle wiedział, że jego syn wstydził się tego, co robił w Nowym Jorku. - Usłyszałem czyjeś krzyki, jakby kogoś palono żywcem. I zapach krwi. Pomyślałem wtedy: „Boże, tylko nie znowu, nie tym razem!". Wpadłem do mieszkania. Petr zamknął drzwi od swojego pokoiku. Za nimi ktoś krzyczał. Zrozumiałem, że to Luiza. Przemienił ją. Wpadłem w szał. Rzuciłem się na Petra. Wrzeszczałem, że chyba oszalał. Chciałem go rozszarpać na kawałki. Nie mogłem mu przemówić do rozumu... więc próbowałem go powstrzymać w inny sposób. Ugryzłem go, a potem rzuciłem o ścianę. Wszystko się posypało. Carlisle... on się nawet nie bronił. Przyjmował raz za razem. Mogłem go bić, gryźć, kopać i na niego wrzeszczeć. Mogłem nawet próbować go zabić, a on nic. Bo klamka już zapadła. Co bym nie zrobił, za zamkniętymi drzwiami Luiza umierała i powoli stawała się wampirem. Boże, jak ja go za to nienawidziłem! Nie pamiętam, ile razy uderzyłem go w twarz, ile razy nazwałem go durniem i przekląłem. Zrzuciłem go ze schodów i patrzyłem, jak spada. I wciąż byłem wściekły, bo wiedziałem, że nic mu się od tego nie stanie. Kazałem mu się wynosić. Petr zareagował dopiero wtedy, gdy roztrzaskałem drzwi do jego pokoju. Wbiegł po schodach i rzucił się na mnie jak zwierzę. Walczyliśmy, niszcząc wszystko dookoła. Miażdżyliśmy różne przedmioty, meble leciały w drzazgi, rozbiliśmy lustra. Ilekroć go odrzucałem, ruszałem w stronę Luizy. A on mnie za każdym razem powstrzymywał. Wiedziałem, że jest wściekły, chciał mnie zabić. Usiłował mnie rozerwać. Złapałem go za głowę, by go uderzyć...  
Carlisle przymknął oczy.

- Nawet nie wiem, jak to się stało. - Głos Edwarda załamał się.

- Nie musisz już nic mówić. Rozumiem.

Masen pokręcił głową.

- Muszę. - Zamyślił się i dopiero po chwili kontynuował. - Potem poszedłem do Luizy. Wciąż się przemieniała, to był dopiero początek. Tym razem chwyciłem pewnie i zdecydowanie, nie zamierzałem jej bić. - Spojrzał na swoje dłonie z obrzydzeniem. - Gołymi rękami, Carlisle. Tylko najgorsi mordercy tak zabijają. Ale oni duszą, a ja mogę rozerwać na strzępy, urwać głowę, ugryźć i wypić krew. - Pokręcił głową. - Nic mi to nie da, jeśli przysięgnę, że bardzo żałuję. Powinienem skończyć na krześle elektrycznym, ale nie wiem, czy by mnie zabiło.

- Edwardzie – zaczął Carlisle łagodnie – jesteś wampirem.

- To nie były ofiary polowania.

- Niemniej pozostajesz drapieżnikiem.

- To niczego nie zmienia.

- Gdybyś nie zabił Pete'a, on zabiłby ciebie. Powiedziałeś, że wiesz, że chciał cię zamordować. Nikomu przez to nie byłoby lżej. Nie wiem, jak bym to przeżył. O Esme wolę nawet nie myśleć. Jesteś dla niej jak syn.

- Zawsze myślałem, że jak brat.

- Trochę jak brat, trochę jak syn – zgodził się Carlisle. - Wróciłeś i wszystko zaczniesz od początku. Nie będzie ci łatwo, ale jestem pewien, że odetniesz się jakoś od tego wszystkiego i wrócisz do równowagi. Nie będziesz sam.

Edward rzucił Carlisle'owi smutne spojrzenie, ale niczego nie powiedział.

Zmienił się. Był bardziej milczący niż dotychczas, ale Carlisle wiedział, że to kiedyś minie. A może i nie? Może Edward, którego miał przed sobą, nigdy już nie będzie Edwardem, którego stworzył? Nie martwił się tym jednak. Najważniejsze było, że znów miał u boku swojego pierwszego towarzysza, swojego brata. A Esme? Nic nie powiedziała. Ale częściej się uśmiechała. Wiedział, że tęskniła za Edwardem, którego poniekąd traktowała jak własne dziecko. Nieważne, że była od niego młodsza. Liczyła się rola, którą przyjęła, a którą Edward zaakceptował.

- Opowiedz mi o mojej matce, Carlisle.

Zamykali ostatnią walizkę. Esme poszła do swojego pokoju, by sprawdzić, czy nie zapomniała któregoś z jej cennych drobiazgów.

- Teraz? Dlaczego? – zapytał lekarz.

- Ponieważ prawie jej nie pamiętam. I ponieważ proszę cię o to po raz ostatni.

- Ostatni? – Carlisle zmarszczył brwi, zdziwiony tymi słowami. – Czemu? Mogę ci o niej opowiedzieć jeszcze tysiące razy. Chociaż za wiele do opowiedzenia nie mam. Znałem ją dosyć krótko.  
- Wiem. Ale nie będę już wracał do przeszłości – odparł Edward. – Ten jeden, ostatni raz. Co pamiętasz?  
_Pamiętam kobietę, pacjentkę szpitala, w którym pracowałem_, pomyślał Carlisle, a potem powrócił do czasów, w których hiszpanka zabierała miliony ludzi, w tym rodziców stojącego przed nim wampira. Przypomniał sobie zapach szpitala, jęki konających i cały ten koszmar, którego wolałby nie pamiętać. Powiedział Edwardowi wszystko. Nie tylko to, co się wydarzyło, ale opisał także kolor włosów Elizabeth, jej głos, spocone dłonie, rozgrzane czoło, błyszczące od gorączki oczy. I prośbę, by ratował jej dziecko.

Edward słuchał, znów zapatrzony w widok za oknem, nie odwracając się w stronę Carlisle'a. Nie przerwał mu ani razu, wsłuchując się w jego głos, uzupełniając opowieść obrazami z jego myśli.

- Umarłem – powiedział, kiedy Carlisle skończył.

- Żyjesz.

- Mówię o Edwardzie Masenie. Nie ma go już.

- Kim w takim razie jesteś? – zapytał lekarz, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Pytanie przez chwilę wisiało w powietrzu, pobrzmiewając między ścianami salonu.

- Edwardem Cullenem – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Wampir obrócił się w stronę swojego stwórcy na tyle szybko, by ujrzeć zaskoczenie malujące się na jego twarzy. Podszedł do niego powoli, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Jestem przecież twoim synem – dodał.

Chwycił stojącą obok walizkę i podniósł ją lekko. Ruszył ku wyjściu, pozwalając Carlisle'owi oswoić się z tym, co przed chwilą usłyszał.

Doktor Cullen stał bez ruchu z przymkniętymi oczyma. Chwilę trwało, nim znów je otworzył. Uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym podniósł kufer i ruszył za swoim synem.

**KONIEC**

*za wikipedią – jedną z wersji historii tego drinka jest to, że został wymyślony w 1920 roku; pozwoliłam sobie zatem poczęstować tym Luizę, mając nadzieję, że istotnie KM była już znana w latach 20-tych XX w.

** .org/wiki/Eleonore_von_Schwarzenberg


End file.
